Big Time Adopted
by Royal shadow1
Summary: Jenifer never wanted to be a star, but after posting a video on youtube, and a devastating accident Jenifer's mother moves Jenifer out to La to become a singer. Jenifer knows she's adopted but doesn't know who her birth parents are...will she find out?
1. Jenifer at the Palmwoods

The palm woods…the best place in the world for an aspiring young singer…the worst place in the world for me. I'm not a star all five foot six inches off my body are supposed to be in the dirt playing softball, but no, I had to put one little video up on youtube of me singing and suddenly I'm getting a phone call telling me I'm gonna be the next big star. This is not what I want to do with my life, but of course my mother told this guy, gustavio that I'll do it . Geesh this isn't how I wanted to spend my summer.

Glancing at the pool longingly I walk in slow motion up to my room, 2K, and slowly unpack. I glance into the mirror and shake my long dirty blond hair in an attempt to make it look normal. It doesn't work. Sighing I slip shorts and a tank top over my bathing suit and call "Mother I am going down to the pool I don't have my phone only my Ipod and book." My mother glances at me and says "Jenifer you don't have to go to Roque Records today anyways, the woman Kelly told us that you are meeting with them all tomorrow, oh and have fun meet lots of people, don't hide behind you're book." I nod vaguely at my adopted mother and slowly walk out down to the pool. I open my I-touch and start listening to Akon.

I slide into an empty pool chair and slide my sunglasses over my eyes in attempt to make myself seem unfriendly, I'm not sure if it works or people here are just overly friendly, because a couple minutes into my book I feel a hand touch my arm. I jump a foot into the air and yelp, ripping my earbuds out. I turn to see a very cute guy standing to my left that's probably why I didn't see him. "Hi…" I say slowly wishing I would just be left alone. The boy doesn't seem to notice and flips his hair saying "Hi I'm James, are you new?" I roll my eyes and say "Yep, my names Jenifer, I'm gonna be a singer whoopee." I finish sarcastically. James frowns and says softly to himself "Another Jenifer?" then he grins at me saying "Well I'm in a band, Big Time Rush?" I nod because I have heard of them…I just don't have any of their songs. I look down awkwardly then say "Uhh I have to go my mom will be worried. It was...nice to meet you." I get up to stretch, realizing how tall James was, I look up at him as he says "I'll walk you to your room." He links our arms together not noticing my discomfort and says "What room are you in?" I fidget then say "Uhh 2k…" he grins looking down at me and says "That's right next to me and my buddies."

I smile back while on the inside I'm beating my head against the wall screaming "_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ He moves closer to me as we stand in the elevator, and almost unintentionally I tense my muscles. I know he felt it because he looks at me with an amused expression and says "Do I intimidate you?" I frown and relax my muscles "No." I said shortly, wishing I was anywhere but here. I leaned against the wall trying to make it clear that I don't like him but he smirked and leaned over to me saying "Jenifer what's the matter?"

I frown over at him then say "Look bud I just met you, I don't even know you and you don't know me so why the cheese are you bothering me?" James laughs and says "Well I guess I can understand your confusion. Let me explain, I work for Gustavio too, and he told us everything about you so I guess I feel like I know you." I push him away snarling "Listen, neither you nor Gustavio knows crap about me. So just back off." James smirked and said "I can't because you are just like me whether or not you know it yet." The elevator opens and I stalk out and down the hall open my door and slam it shut.

My mother looks up with concern written all over her face, she smiles nervously and says "hey did you meet anybody new?" I glare at my mother and stalk over to my laptop signing onto my facebook to find a video waiting for me. I click it to find all of my best friends standing on the softball field "Hey Jay hope you like your new home, we miss you and wish you could come back we love you and wish you could still play." Choking back a sob I wrote on my wall "I miss you all and I love you too!" I check my messages and saw a couple from before my accident. They were all about scholarships for softball. Choking on sobs I flop onto my bed, wishing for just the millionth time that day had never happened.

"_Jay hurry yo skinny butt up!" My friend Shay yelled from the car. Grinning I grabbed my three bags for the three night softball tournament. I threw all of my stuff into the back and hopped into the car and we sped off to the school where we would be picked up by the charter bus. The bus ride took three hours but felt like 3 minutes. We sang and joked around getting ready for the games._

_After we got settled into our rooms we had a game. Through the next two day we won four out of the four games and were going to the final. The second I struck the last batter out of the game that secured out spot in the final I was jumping up and down cheering. After we shook hands I did the good luck thing I always do, put the game ball in the ditch I dig when I pitch._

_I didn't notice the girl until she was standing right next to me. This was the girl I struck out for the last out. I smile and stick out my hand starting to say "good game" when she swung the bat at my head. I dodged it falling backwards, she swung back hitting me with the knob in the face…of the rest I remember nothing. _

_The next thing I remember was waking up with my mouth wired shut and not being able to see very well out of my left eye. I screamed from the terror of not being able to see. The nurses ran into the room to find me withering in pain. After I calmed down they told me that the girl who hit me broke my upper jaw and destroyed some of the left eye tissue. I remember the worst thing I heard was the words "you won't be able to play softball anymore"._

Waking up crying has become a normal thing for me. Without softball I am nothing. Depressed I look at the clock to see that it's five thirty in the morning. Sighing I realize this is most sleep I've gotten in months. Knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep I slip into sweat pants and a tank top and walk down to the pool. I stretch out on a chair staring at the water when I heard somebody's voice timidly say "Oh sorry nobody is down here this early…I'll leave." I glance over to see a Latino boy standing in the doorway looking hesitant. "N-no it's ok you can chill here too." I said "This is where I come to think." The boy said taking a seat next to me on my right.

I nodded and said "I'm Jenifer most people call me Jay." The boy smiled and said "my name's Carlos, and your pretty enough to be in the Jenifer's group." I blinked and said "The who-now?" Carlos chuckled and said "The stereotypical pretty girl group. But I think your too nice." Grinning I say "Dude you don't know me that well then." Carlos chuckles and stretches saying "My friend James told me that a new pretty girl moved here, but he never said you were funny." I smirk then say "Wait your friends with that creep James? When I was chilling yesterday he wouldn't leave me alone, he was soo weird."

Carlos burst out laughing; gasping for breath he said "you didn't like him? Normally girls fall in love with him when he gives them the face." Frowning I shrug and say "Sorry the pretty boy thing doesn't work for me." Carlos still chuckling says "I can't believe this. This just made my day!" smiling I check my watch and saw that almost half an hour has passed. "Poo sorry Carlos I have to get ready to meet this Gustavio guy. He's sending a woman named Kelly to pick me up at 6:10, I'll see you later?" Carlos grinned and said "Hey I work for Gustavio too! I'll see you later." He said as I walked away smiling.

After showering quickly, getting dressed and letting my hair dry, I was ready to fail this singing thing. I looked up from my Coco Krispies at my mom and said "If I fail this can we go back home?" my mom looked up at me and said "Jenifer no matter how bad you want to go back you can't go. You only want to go back to you can play softball, you can't play, so try to put all of your drive for playing softball into this singing thing." Tears fill my eyes and I mutter "softball is my life, you know that and I don't know how you expect me to just change to something I can't even do."

My mom stood my said "This discussion is over, when you sing for the company today you will do your best or I will never let you go back to New York for holiday." I stood up and snarled "Good Job mother, destroying your only child's happiness, wonderful job mom." I stalk out of the room to see a woman standing in the door way of 2J yelling "BOYS HURRY UP I HAVE TO PICK UP JENIFER TOO!" I walk over to her and say "My name is Jenifer, are you Kelly?" The woman nods and says "Hang on Jenifer the boys will be out in a second. KENDAL, JAMES, LOGAN AND CARLOS MOVE IT!" smiling at this woman yelling at the door I almost miss a voice say "Oh hey Jenifer." I look to see James standing next to me. I move away from him to stand next to Kelly. I hear laughter and look up to see Carlos gasping for breath "Aww Jay, this plus this morning makes my day." Smiling at Carlos I say "It's not my fault he creeps on me." Carlos and I smiled while James glared at the Carlos.

"This is Kendal and Logan, Logan is the super smart one, he _reads_!" Carlos whispered in my ear as we walked behind the group. I glanced at Logan who was holding a copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet. Grinning I sneak up behind him and take the book, he turns around swinging his arm and I dodged it. I was really lucky if he swung on my left side I wouldn't have been able to see it coming till the last second. Logan's face paled as he realized he swung at a girl but I was already bouncing with Carlos who was laughing at Logan's face, which was a mix of shocked and embarrassed. "Aww sorry Logan it's just I read this while I was in sixth grade and really loved it." I said holding the book out to him, Logan tentatively reached out for it but I jerked it back saying "Logan you can speak, as long as you don't creep on me like James, we will be friends."

Logan's face broke out into a grin and he said "I'm sorry I tried to hit you, it's just I'm used to these idiots trying to ruin all of my stuff, so I have to defend it." Grinning I hand the book back and say "It's ok , if I had known that you would have tried to hit me I would have done something else." Chuckling the three of us catch up to Kelly, Kendal and James. James was glaring at Logan and Carlos as if they had done something wrong. I shrugged as we plopped into the stretch limo, I started pressing the buttons and noticed that one looked especially interesting. It was a green button that had a music note on it. Grinning I pressed the button and all of a sudden my voice filled the car. It was the song I sang for the video I put up on youtube. I froze as I sang,

I've been awake for a while now

you've got me feelin like a child now

cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes

and I crinkle my nose

where ever it goes I always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time

where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane

but we are hidin in a safer place

under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm

you give me feelins that I adore

It starts in my toes

make me crinkle my nose

where ever it goes

i always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time

where ever you go

What am I gonna say

when you make me feel this way

I just...mmmmmm

It starts in my toes

make me crinkle my nose

where ever it goes

i always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time

where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You tucked me in just like a child now

Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feelin shows

Cause you make me smile

Baby just take your time now

Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever you go, I'll always know

Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

The boys had goofy looks on their faces, and Kelly was grinning at me while I blushed thinking "What the cheese? Why are they looking at me like that?" I flipped off the music thing and sunk down into the seat. James was grinning at me like a weirdo and feeling annoyed already I snapped at him "Why are you looking at me like a weirdo?" James grinned even bigger and said "No reason." Kelly looked at us and said "Wait James did—" James smacked his hand over her mouth and whispered something into her ear.

Frowning to myself I glared at the window wishing I could go home. After 10 awkward minutes in the car we got to the recording studio. Standing next to Kelly and Carlos I gave James a death glare and walked with them up to the studio.

A large man was standing in the hallway looking angry. Carlos put on his helmet and gave it a nervous slap. "DOGS YOUR LATE!" the man yelled. I stepped backwards, grabbing Carlos's hand nervously. I glanced at him and blushed when he smiled nervously back at me.

"DOGS GET INTO THE STUDIO! NOWW!" the man yelled. Carlos grinned apologetically and I let go of his hand. I saw James smack Carlos upside the head as they walked into a room. I glanced at the man who was talking to Kelly. "You're Jenifer I assume I'm Gustavio." The man said. Nervously I nodded and he kept talking "Good ok today you are going to be Dancing, then Styled, and then you get to sing ok?" I nodded and Kelly grabbed my arm and said "OK let's go to Mr. X"

We walked into a dance room where a man was waiting. "OK Mr. X here's Jenifer." Kelly pushed me into the room and walked away. I grinned at the man and said "Hey what's up?" the man smiled and said "Nothing ok let's dance." After half an hour I was sweating through my Bra and Shorts, but I looked good. "You can dance, and you are serious, good I like you." Smiling I wave goodbye and walk into the "locker room" where I showered off quick, dried my hair and changed into sweatpants and a tank top knowing I was about to be "Changed".

I walked into the meeting room where Gustvaio and Kelly were waiting. "This is part 2 prepare to be changed." Gustavio said as I walked into the room. Frowning I glared at the wardrobe and make up women and said as the rushed towards me "Do not under any circumstances attempt to change me." The women smiled and they said "We wouldn't dream of it." The washed my hair and curled it, put make up on me, and made me wear jeans and a short sleeved T-Shirt. All in all I looked good, and I looked like myself so I like it.

I walked into the room where Gustavio was and stood there while the marketing team spoke. "This is Jay the newest pop, rock with a sprinkle of country." I stood there with a bored look and Gustavio looked at me with a frown saying "Why is she looking annoyed with us?" The marketing woman glanced at me and smiled saying "She is ushering in a new age, of music and attitude. She is a new age rock star."

"Well I like her, Ok Jay let's get this show on the road." Gustavio said and walked out. Kelly motioned for me to follow him and I caught up to him as he was walking into the sound booth where the boys were chilling. I waved to them as Gustavio marched to a seat. Grinning I sat on a stool in the back while Gustavio barked into the microphone "Dogs leave Jay is gonna sing." Kendal glanced at me and smirked "Aww Gustavio can we stay and listen to one song?" the boys were agreeing the background.

I was smiling as Gustavio nodded saying "OK one song." I waited until the boys were out of the sound both until I went in. I took a stool and pulled it up to the microphone. I smiled at Gustavio and started singing.

Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it; love me, love me  
[x2]

Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah

Do you like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder  
Tonight I'ma turn ya body out  
Relax; let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down  
Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger  
Hands up; we could go a little longer  
Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby

Like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no  
I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'  
I like when you tell me 'move it there'  
So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now  
Come here right now

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]

Grinning I finished with a bow. "Pitchy." Were Gustavio's only complaints but I shrugged and looked at the guys (Minus James who I was ignoring.) "What did you guys think?" I asked. They started talking but I couldn't hear because Gustavio turned off his mike and turned around and was talking to the guys.

Shrugging I pulled out my Ipod and started playing a game on it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A voice yelled. Scared I jumped a foot in the air and fell off of the stool. I jumped up and saw the boys laughing at me while Gustavio looked furious. I sat on my stool and said into the mike "Dude what the cheese was that all about?" Gustavio sighed and said "Sing, don't do anything else."

2 hours later I was stumbling into the Palmwoods lobby. Mumbling to myself I walked up to my room and grabbed my bathing suit and walked back down to the pool. I sprawled out on a chair with my Ipod. A couple seconds later I saw the guys, and Carlos plopped down next to me. "Hey Jenifer what's up?" He asked. I grinned at him and said "I'm physically exhausted and yet it was strangely fun." Carlos chuckled then stopped pure fear on his face "Crap here come the Jenifer's." I looked up to see three girls walk slow motion around the pool.

Carlos looked down and I leaned over to him saying "The Jenifer's are these the girls you were talking about this morning?" Carlos nodded and whispered "Jenifer—" but three voices cut him off. "What?" We looked up to see the three girls looking down at us, with a disgusted look I stood up saying "He, was talking to me." The three girls exchanged glances then the blond said "Do you want to be friends?"

I looked at Carlos who looked nervous, I flipped my hair and said "Friends? OHMYGOSH REALLY? No I wouldn't, goodbye." The girls exchanged a glance and the burnet said "Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes and said "your excused now if you don't mind I'm going to talk to Carlos." I sat back down and watch the three girls storm off.

I glanced at Carlos who looked happy and I said "What you thought I would go and be friends with people who obviously made you nervous." I flipped my hair and smiled until Carlos said "I have something to tell you that James told me and I'm not sure how you're going to react please don't kill me." I leaned forward and whispered "What?"

"Your James's Twin sister." Carlos said.

**A/N i am just trying this story out please tell me what you think**

**DISCALIMER-i own nothing **


	2. Getting Closer to my Twin

**DISCLAIMER- I own only Jenifer/Jay and her mom, I wish I owned Big Time Rush but sadly I don't **

I was sitting in my room with the lights off. "I am not James's twin." I mumbled to myself. Sighing I tried not to remember the past hour.

_After Carlos had said I was James's twin sister I fell out of my chair saying "WHAT?" I grabbed Carlos by his T-Shirt and said "Cute boy say what?" Carlos grabbed my hands in an attempt to loosen my grip and he said "I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have told you." I leaned close to him and snarled "Why didn't James tell me?" Carlos glanced over my shoulder and looked even more terrified. _

_I dropped him and turned around to find my brother looking annoyed and I said "So you're my twin? Thanks for Frickin telling me jerk." James walked closer to me and he said "He told you? Good because I thought you would have punched me if I told you."_

_I glared at him and said "How did you know?" James shrugged and said "Your mom called my mom, they were old high school buddies, and talked. My mom told me and I told you, through Carlos." I stormed away trying desperately to not kill anybody but when Logan and Kendal blocked my way to the elevator I almost broke down. _

"_Did they tell you?" Logan said looking sad. I nodded furiously looking at the ground. Kendal hugged me loosely then said "I'll go talk to them." I was left with Logan._

"_Are you ok, Jay?" Logan said. A few tears trickled out of my eyes as I nodded. "You don't look ok." He wiped the tears off of my cheeks and I grinned unsteadily then said "I'm going to talk to my mom, I'll talk to you later" I walked quickly away trying not to let the tears fall._

_Barely making it to my room I saw my mom sitting at the table reading. I slammed the door shut making her jump. "Oh I take it they told you?" She said smiling. I glared at her and snarled "Thanks for FRICKIN' telling me mother." My mom set her book down and said "I'm sorry, I really am I should have told you before we came here but I was afraid you would reject him. He needs you. Give him another chance." _

_I shook my head and said "No, no NO I am done. I will do this singing thing for me but you are not getting a penny. I HATE YOU."_

_My mother shook her head and started to say something but I slammed the door to my room shut._

It's been 2 days since I found out the James and I were twins and the ride to the studio everyday was awkward. I haven't said a word to the boys. I started singing my new single and had a new dance routine. So it was all good for me. I enjoyed ignoring the boys! I started thinking of how my mother said James needed me. I think I understood from eavesdropping on my mother when she calls my birth mother.

Apparently my birth father has left my birth mother and James is taking it really hard. He feels like life is going too fast and he needs a rock to hold onto. My mother was suggesting I become his rock. Well I need a rock too! I had a life changing accident, moved across the country then found out I had a brother. Life is a rapid river that's just passing me by, I need a rock to hold onto otherwise I will be swept away.

I have been sitting in my room for hours ignoring the boys and their texts to go hang out by the pool. It was a Friday night and I was not doing anything but watching Spongebob. Someone knocked on my door. "What do you want?" I asked. The door opened and I saw my brother standing in the doorway. "James." I said and went back to watching my show.

He came into my room and sat on my bed next to me. He took my remote and turned off the TV. I smacked his shoulder and said "What do you want?" James smiled and said "Let's talk baby sister." "How do you know you're the older twin?" I said glaring at him but I sat so I faced him anyway. I was going to do what my mother said and give him a second chance.

"I know I am the oldest because mom showed me the birth certificate. Anyways I came here to apologize for the way you found out we were twins. I shouldn't have made Carlos tell you." I nodded and he went on "Why don't we start over? Hi I'm your older brother James we are twins, we look alike, and strangely I am having moments of over protective brother syndrome." I giggle and say "Hi I'm Jenifer but you can call me Jay. I'm your younger sister and we are both amazingly hot twins. I'm having moments where I want to push you into the pool because you are being so weirdly over protective."

James smiles and says "Why don't you eat dinner with my family tonight. I already asked Mama Knight so it's fine." Raising my right eyebrow I say "You knew I would forgive you?" James smiled and raised his right eyebrow "No, but I hoped." Laughing we get up and walk out of my hotel room and walk into the hall and then into 2J.

"Whoa your room is amazing!" I said softly. James smiled and nudged me "We had to uhh trick our record company into letting us keep it." I smile and say "That's a story I need to hear one day." We sit on the couch and start playing Wii baseball. I was winning of course when James punched my arm when I swung. Growling I punch him back, harder, and say "Cheater" James frowned and said "I have no idea what you are talking about." This earns a slap upside the head which he returns and suddenly we are in the middle of a slap fight.

"WHOA JAMES WE DO NOT HIT LADIES!" A female voice yells startling us apart. I slap him upside the head while he looks ashamed. "But mama Knight this is my sister she definitely is not a lady." James said grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and we started giggling. I got up to shake Mrs. Knights hand "Hi Mrs. Knight I'm Jenifer most people call me Jay." Mrs. Knight smiled and said "I've heard so much about you, you can call me Mama Knight if you want." Nodding I walk back to my brother who was texting his friends. I grabbed his phone and called Carlos.

"Hey James." Carlos sounded bored.

"Wrong persona." I whispered deepening my voice to try and sound like James.

"Bandana Man?" Carlos said sounding confused "Dude did you breathe some Helium in?"

I giggled and said "Carlos come up to the room and help me out with a problem." I hung up.

James looked at me and said "Taunting Carlos isn't a good idea." A second later Carlos Kendal and Logan burst into the room. Carlos was in the lead and Kendal and Logan looked nervous. "BANDANA MAN!" Carlos said looking around the room. He stopped when he saw me and James sitting on the couch watching him. "James, Jay?" We both waved and said "Dinner is almost ready." I looked at my brother who was looking at me surprised. "We are not going to be weird like stereotypical twins and wear similar things, and say things at the same time right?" I said nervously.

James frowned and said "Of course not, I wouldn't want people to think I am related to you." I push him off of the couch and say "Oh good because I would have to tell people that I was adopted." James sighed and got up off the floor he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What, what ,WHAT are you doing?" I said as he carried me around the room. Carlos grinned and said "Maybe he's going to throw you into the pool." I wiggled and said "James if you do that I swear to cheese I will pour pink hair dye in your shampoo." James let me slide down in front of him "Aww baby sister I'm sorry." I walked away from the tall freak that is my brother.

I sat down at the table as Mama Knight walked out with a huge tray of food. Carlos sat down next to me and Logan sat down on my left. James and Kendal sat down across from me and a little girl I didn't know walked out. "Whose this?" She asked. Grinning I waved and said "I'm Jenifer most people call me Jay, I'm also James's twin sister." The little girl broke out into a smile and said "Oh ok I'm Katie Knight Kendal's little sister. Do you like pranking people?"

Kendal spoke up "Katie no—" but I cut him off "Of course I do Katie, back home on my softball team I was the best prankster. The Lacrosse team and Softball team were constantly at war. A war which my team won."

Katie smiled and said "I think you and I will be great friends." We smiled at one another, then dug into the tater-tot, fish sticks and chicken nuggets.

All throughout dinner I was having trouble focusing on everything. The boys did a lot of things all at once it was so confusing. After dinner though Carlos suggested that we go to the pool since most of the other people had auditions on Saturdays most of the kids went to bed early. So the pool would be close to empty.

I ran into my room and changed into a black speedo and shorts. "I came from frickin' New York, I AM WHITE!" I said glaring at my brother who looked at me weirdly as I stood outside his room. James shrugged and said "Well at least your tanning." I mess up his hair as I grab Carlos and Logan's hands and say "Let's go swimming."

We bounce down stairs and into the pool. I threw my towel into a chair as I jumped into the pool. Carlos and Logan jump in a second later. I laugh as they create a wave that almost propels me across the pool. I shriek as one of them grabs my leg and pulls me under. I surface in the arms of my captor. I looked up to see Carlos grinning down at me and I grinned back then splashed him swimming away.

Logan, Carlos and I started playing a dangerous game of Marco Polo. We would push the other in front of us and dunk each other. I barely noticed my brother and Kendal standing in the doorway watching us until they started towards us.

JAMES'S VIEW

I almost ripped Carlos's and Logan's hands out of my baby sister's hands but I was just starting to get along with her and I didn't want to ruin it. I glared at my sister, Logan and Carlos's backs as they skipped down to the pool. "Hey James are you ok?" Kendal asked. I shook my head and said "How do you deal with brotherly protective moments?"

Kendal shrugs and says "Bro I just let it go. I know that right now that seems impossible seeing as how you just met this girl and she's your little sister. You find yourself willing to protect that little girl with everything you have but you don't want to make her angry so you stick to the backgrounds trying to figure out how to protect her from getting her heart broken.—"

"Even though you want her to be happy you want her to be safe…Dude how do you know what I'm going through so completely?" I said cutting off my friend.

Kendal shrugged and said "I was the same way when Katie was born. I was 6 years old and I decided I would protect her as best as I could." I nodded and we fist bumped and walked out of the doorway and into the pool area.

My sister looked like she was having a lot of fun with Carlos and Logan. "Hey Jay come here." I said grinning. She obliged and said "What?" I pushed her backwards into the pool. Chuckling Kendal and I fist bumped again. I looked around for Logan and Carlos who disappeared. Suddenly Kendal and I yelled out. As we flew through the air and landed in the water, I stood up and glared at two of my best friends who were laughing their butts off.

I stood up and saw Jay sitting on the edge of the pool grinning up at Carlos. A feeling burned in the pit of my stomach when I realized that she was crushing on my best friend. Trying to shake the feeling I grabbed my sister and said to Carlos and Logan "Let's play Marco Polo." The two agreed and we played for a while.

After two hours of playing in the pool Jay got out of the water and sat on a bench checking her Ipod's email, when she gasped and said "Uhh guy's I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." With that she turned and ran out of the pool entrance. I looked at Kendal who shrugged and said "She's your sister." I got out of the pool and followed her.

I saw her walking to the palm woods park. She sat down on a bench saying "Oh holey crap this isn't good." I walked up to her and said "Jay? What's the matter?" she jumped and said "Oh James it's just you. Umm nothing is wrong?" she looked hopeful like I would leave her alone. I wasn't going to.

I sat down, on her right, and said "Jenifer if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She leaned against me and said "You know I am almost blind in my left eye correct? That's one of the reasons why me and mom moved out here. Well my friends weren't happy with that so they decided to make videos of everyday life for me as reminders, of the fun we had when I lived back in NY. Well my best friend is coming out here for two weeks to hang out with me."

I put my arm around her shoulders and said "What's so bad about that?" she sighed and said "She isn't the problem it's my mom. She doesn't want any reminders of NY and I already asked if I could have a friend stay over and she said no. my Best friend is on the plane coming here and I don't know what to do."

I smiled to myself, this was going to be the moment where she would see me as a great big brother. I cleared my throat and said "Well she can stay with me and the guys." Jay looked up at me and said "For real? Ohh James you rock!" she hugged me and for a moment I wished that I had a camera so I could remember this moment where my sister accepted me forever.

I got up after a moment and said "Well let's get back to the palm woods your mom is probably worried sick." She hesitated for a moment then said "Probably not, I told her I hated her for not telling me about you." I hugged my little sister saying "She will forgive you, she knows you were probably scared and upset and really really surprised." She punched my arm lightly as we walked back to the hotel.

When we got up to our floor I watched her go to her room then ran into mine saying "MAMA KNIGHT HELP!" Mrs. Knight ran out with a first aid kit and said "what's the matter?" I ran over to her and said "My sister's best friend is coming over for two weeks and she can't stay with Jenifer because her mom is being totally mean and I thought I could help my sister out and make her like me so I said she could stay here and I forgot to ask you and I don't want to let her down please can she stay here?"

Mrs. Knight looked amused then said "sure there's room in Katie's room, since Katie is going to an acting camp for the next two weeks." I grinned then hugged her saying "Thank you thank you thank you!" I ran off to my and Kendal's room and said "DUDE MY SISTER LOVES ME!" after explaining everything to Kendal we decided to go to bed.

**A/N ok anyone whose reading this I am holding a contest. The person who creates the best character for Jenifer's best friend gets to have said character in the story. Here's the guidelines…**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Eye color-**

**Position on softball field- **

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**THANKS A BUNCH! I will let the winner know as soon as possible. **


	3. Best Friends, Good Times, and the Truth

Jenifer's View

I woke up this morning with one thing on my mind. Seeing my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I showered, got dressed, dried my hair in record time (10 minutes) and I ran out into the hall. For getting ready in a rush I looked really good. I was wearing a blue sundress, black flip flops and my favorite head band. I banged on the door of 2J and shrieked "JAMES!" a second later Logan opened the door "Hey Jay want some pancakes and bacon?" I nodded and he offered me his arm and we walked into their apartment. I sat down next to my brother and Kendal.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said grabbing some pancakes. James ruffled my hair and said "Good morning little sis ready to go out to LAX?" I nodded and stuffed some bacon into my mouth. "Why are you going to LAX?" Carlos asked. I smiled at him through a mouth full of food and said "We are going to go pick up my friend." The boys burst out laughing and Kendal said "What was that I don't think we understood you?" Frowning I poked him in the side.

James finished eating and said "We are picking up Jay's friend. She's going to be staying with us for the two weeks." Carlos shrugged and said "Can we go with you?" I exchanged a glance with my twin who shrugged and I nodded. Carlos grinned I motioned for us to leave.

We walked out to the lobby when James said "We are taking our car." Carlos grinned and shouted "SHOT GUN!" The two raced over to a really sweet looking car and hopped in. I slowly walked over to them staring at the car. "Holey cheese who did you have to kill to get this?" I said grinning. My brother grinned and said "Our boss bought it for us. " I hopped into the back and sat in the middle saying "This car is awesome!" I leaned forward and pressed play on the CD player, and start singing along. After a second Carlos and James join in.

Me: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now

James and Carlos: Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So we're playin' airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Me/James: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

James: Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Carlos: Then maybe oh maybe I'll back to the days  
Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

Me/Carlos: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

James and Carlos: I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
Like, like, like shootin' stars  
(Like shootin' stars)  
I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
(I could really use a wish right now)  
A wish, a wish right now  
(A wish right now)

Laughing we drive up to the airport. I hop out to go search for my friend and when I get to her gate I see the airplane just arrived. Nervously I wait for her to come out of the tunnel thing, when a hand clamps down on my shoulder. Stifling a yell I turn to see James standing to my left with an apologetic grin. I grin back and he leads me over to where Carlos was sitting. I sat down and watched as people walked out of the tunnel thing. Suddenly I saw my bestest friend in the whole wide world! She was wearing her classic high tops and smile.

"AUDRA MY LOVAH!" I shrieked as I ran over to the shorter girl. We hugged and I tugged her strawberry blond hair and said "I thought you said you were letting it grow out? You chopped it all off!" Audra grinned and played with her hair "It's not that short, it's just a little above my shoulders."

Her blue-grey eyes sparkled with happiness "You and I need to have a heart to heart and whoa Hottie's with some major bodies whose this?" she said spying my brother and Carlos as they sat watching us. "Uhh that's my brother James, he's my twin, and the other guy is Carlos." Audra looked at me and said "Wait, you have a TWIN? And you didn't tell me?"

I hip bumped my friend and said "I found out a couple days ago." Audra shrugged and we walked over to my brother and Carlos. "This is my best friend Audra. Audra these are the guys you will be staying with cause my mother doesn't want any of my friends from NY to come here."

Audra shrugged checking out my brother, and Carlos. Sighing I hip bumped my friend and said "Hey lets grab your stuff and go." Audra nodded and we all started walking to the baggage claim. After getting both of her HUGE bags we hopped into the car and blasted the music.

**Me/Audra** - Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.

**Me**- Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,

**Audra-** No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,

**Me/Audra-**Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

**Audra-**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

**Me-**I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

**Audra- **Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

**Me- **Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

**Me/Audra**-I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

**Both**-I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

**Carlos**-yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,

**James**-I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
**All**-I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

We pulled up to the palm woods singing. Logan and Kendal were standing waiting for us. Audra and I hopped out of the car. "Loogie, Kendal this is my best friend ever, Audra!" I said as we walked up to the boys. Kendal and Logan nodded and waved. I glanced over at Carlos and James, who were struggling with Audra's bags. "Uhh can you guys help us?" Carlos shouted, as he fell to the ground.

Kendal and Logan ran over to my brother and Carlos. Audra and I shrugged and started walking. We walked up to 2J.

"So how's the team?" I asked looking at the ground. I felt my friend shrug and say "We're doing ok, it's not like we're gonna win the State Championship again this year." I nudged my friend and said "Well maybe I can come out to watch a couple of games."

Audra laughed and said "You better." I grinned as my friend went on "Ohh you'll never guess who I saw on the plane." I rolled my eyes and said "I don't know who, Derek Jeter?" Audra punched me in the shoulder and said "Shay-Shay the Green!"

I stared at my friend and said "Shay-Shay is here?" Shay was my catcher and one of my best friends. Audra nodded and said "She's visiting her cousin Riley, and wants to hang out on the beach sometime in the next two weeks." I rolled my eyes and said "Ohh I don't know, maybe I mean the beach, come on." We high fived and I knocked 2J, Mama Knight answered and said "Hurry your mom just called wondering where you were." Audra and I bolted in to the room. Audra stared at the room and said "Sweet room!" I nodded and we fist bumped.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mama Knight glanced at us and pointed to a room. We bolted into the room and saw two beds. "Eww it smells." Audra whispered. I nodded and glanced around the messy room trying to figure out whose it was. I saw a textbooks on one side of the room and on the other hockey equipment. Plus a stand with a sign that said "For helmet only." Carlos and Logan's room.

"So really how did you and James meet?" Audra said as we gingerly sat on Logan's bed. I grinned and said "I thought he was hitting on me so I told him to bugger off, I didn't find out until the next day that we were related."

Audra grinned and said "Well, did you guys talk yet?" I raised my eyebrow and said "about what?" Audra pushed me and said "About everything, you guys have a lot of catching up to do." I shook my head and all of a sudden the door opened. "Uhh what are you two doing in our room?" Logan asked. Audra and I laughed and said "We were hiding from somebody at the door." Logan shrugged and said "Ok, James wants us all to go to the beach this week. Gustavo is going to New York for a producers meeting and gave us the two weeks off." Grinning I hug Logan "YES I LOVE THE BEACH!" Audra shouted. We skip into the TV room and I stop "Hey we can even see Shay-Shay the Green!" We high fived again.

"Shay-Shay the Green?" Kendal asked. I grinned at him as we flopped onto the couch. "Yeah Shay –Shay the Green. She is one of my best friends. We ran into each other one day and became best friends." I said grinning. Audra smirked and hit me with a pillow. "Yeah she means that literally." James leaned over to where Audra and I were sprawled and said "Really? Tell us."

I struggled to sit up and said " it was in 8th grade and well I was going to Chorus and I walked into the door. I—well I stopped to tie my shoe. I didn't think anybody was going to walk into class, I was early seeing as how I got out of math early, my teachers loved me. Anyways Shay ran into me, literally she ran into me, she thought she was late. She fell down and tumbled down the three stairs going into the room and landed on the cutest guy in the whole wide world. Uhh sorry" I said sheepishly glancing at Audra who flicked me behind the ear, and I went on. "Well we kinda froze for a second then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Instantly we became best friends."

Audra and I chuckled at the memories of the terrible trio as our teachers called us. They meant it nicely, we were never separate, always doing something, and were never being malicious or doing bad things. We just were the biggest goofballs in the school and everybody, we think, liked us.

"Yeah but how did you and Audra meet?" Carlos asked. i sighed and said "We met playing T-Ball, and our mothers are best friends, like since high school. We met, become friends, defended each other and become sisters."

Carlos shrugged and said "Wow, I met these guys when I was four, I was just learning to play hockey." The boys chuckled and suddenly James jumped up "Dudes we gotta pack for the beach. We have to get there by tomorrow."

I jumped up to "got to tell my mom I'm leaving for the week. Then I have to pack. See you later Audra Text Shay to tell her." Audra nodded and I ran out of the apartment and into mine. I found my mom sitting at the table and I said "Hey the guys want to go to the beach for the week and they invited me, I'm gonna go kay?" My mom nodded and said "No sex, drugs, alcohol or anything that could ruin you." I rolled my eyes and nodded running into my room I started packing.

Twenty minutes later we were shoving all of our stuff into three cars. James and I had a huge jeep and it was filled with our stuff. The rest of the stuff was divided between the others. I climbed into the car and buckled up. "Hey James?" my brother grunted at me while he was driving. "Umm why did our mom give me up?" James swore under his breath, and glanced at me. He looked uncomfortable while he said "I—I..uhh…." he looked back at the road and kept driving.

I blinked and said "James?" "She didn't want to ok?" James exploded. "Our dad was fine with us until he lost his job." James pulled up to a gas station. The other cars pulled in too. Kendal got out and James yelled over to him "Dude just go ahead. We need to get some stuff." Kendal nodded and they all drove off. James and I got out of the car and walked into the gas station where we got all sorts of junk food and sodas.

Once back into the car James spoke again "Sorry, I should start at the beginning. Our mom kept you for three years. We were a "Happy Family"" James sounded bitter and upset "Then our dad got fired, and money became a little tight. You got sick, which drove Dad over the edge." I nodded, my mom told me that when I was three I got really sick, like I could have died. "Dad was planning on just getting rid of you or...giving you up to somebody he doesn't know so he would never see you again. But mom gave you to her friend, who just lost her child. She told Dad you died in the hospital. The rest is your history. look Mom divorced Dad years ago, she wanted to see you again, but she didn't want to ruin anything that you and your mom had. She still loved you...loves you."

I looked out the window, I didn't know what to think. I stared at the ocean as it rolled onto the beach. I didn't even blink, i barely even breathed

**A/N ok this was written before and After my surgery that's why there are a couple of blah parts. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed…Soooo THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer—I own only Jay. I don't own BTR I am Barrowing Audra from Penafan915….oh and another soon to be included Character that I am barrowing is Shay-Shay the Green, Actually called Shay Green but she was created by Readerwriterthinker. **

**Have a fantastic rest of the day **


	4. The Beach

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR, the song "I'm yours" i only own Jay. i am Barrowing Audra from Penafan915 and Shay from Readerwriterthinker.**

I woke up the next day at dawn. I grabbed my least favorite blue robe and walked down to the beach. I sat there thinking about how poorly I reacted to my brother yesterday.

_We pulled up to this beautiful house. It was a two story beach house with a great view of the ocean from the deck. I didn't see that, I saw a place where I could run from my brother. As soon as the car stopped I bolted out of the car ignoring "Jay, Hey wait!" and ran past the house and all of my friends. I knew from the hissing of the sand that my friend was perusing me. After a couple hundred yards of dead sprint I stopped and fell to my knees sobbing. _

"_My-My dad wanted to get rid of me, My mom wouldn't stand up to me, and she gave me out of pity to a friend. How can someone do that to their own child?" Audra hugged me and said "It's because your mom gave you up that she showed she loved you, she loved you enough to give you to someone she knew really well." We sat there until I stopped crying, by that time it was getting dark. _

"_Shay-Shay the Green is here." A voice said startling me and Audra. We glanced up to see my other best friend standing in the dimming light. "Hey Jay, you're brother said you'd be here, he told me you were upset, so I brought down some of my greatest cookies ever." I snorted as my friend plopped down onto the ground next to me. Her grey eyes were dancing as she said "Your brother's a hottie." I tugged lightly on her reddish brown hair and said "Ohh cheese please don't say that, James and I already found out we look alike, and that's weird enough." _

_Audra and Shay burst out laughing, they high fived and said "We know, except he's really hot." Laughing I pushed them down and stole the platter of cookies. "THEY WILL BE MINE!" I yelled as I ran. My friend's couldn't keep up, mostly because they were wearing shoes on the beach. Converse to be exact, I never understood why they liked converse all-stars so much._

_After a while I finished a third of the platter and sat down on the beach. "You're a jerk." Audra said pouting. I grinned and pushed the cookies towards her. She gobbled down a third of the cookies and said "Shay-Shay the Green I love your cookies." Shay and I chuckled and I said "That could be taken a couple different ways." _

_Audra flipped me off and said "How?" Grinning Shay said "You're putting Cookies in the place of something else." I grabbed another cookie and said "What time is it?" Shay punched me and said "Dude how could I know?" "Well I'm hungry." I whined. Audra slapped me upside the head "You're always hungry." We walked into the house and saw 3 cheeseburgers. One had extra bacon and a note._

"_Baby sister_

_I'm sorry for telling you the story without more background. The truth is I don't know how to tell you and I am sorry. Please eat the cheeseburger and know it's a token of friendship_

_Love James"_

_I frowned, a rush of feelings coming at me. Unsure of what to do I did what I felt was right I ripped the note in half and said "It takes more than a note to become friend's big brother." I turned around to see James standing in the doorway with a sad frown. "Jay, I just wanted you to—"he started to say but I cut him off. "Look, brother, I need time to think about this whole thing, I was ok with most of it I guess I probably shouldn't have asked why they gave me up but I did. This is my fault not yours but if you continue to bring it up it becomes you fault." James tried to speak again but I pushed past him. I went up to the second floor and looked for my room. I found it, it was great, it had a great ocean view and was a nice green color. I slipped into my tank top and fell asleep._

Smiling sadly I knew that James was going to have trouble forgiving me for leaving him and acting like a brat. I don't know why I acted the way I did but I did.

"Hey?" a soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Carlos standing a couple feet away. "Hi." I said softly. He walked over to me and sat down. "What'cha thinking about?" he asked. I shook my head and said "Last night." I looked away from my friend and he said "You know James doesn't blame you for acting the way you did, he blames himself for telling you the way he did. He planned on doing it over Ice Cream or something." I looked at him and said "Yeah well I blame myself for not expecting something that would make me emotional."

Carlos put his arm around my shoulder and said "Nobody blames you for being curious, getting emotional, and nobody blames James for telling you. You two need to stop blaming yourselves and just frickin' talk to one another."

I grinned and said "Ok…I will. If he's anything like me he got up early to avoid seeing people, and since my friends are as kick ass as his I assume one of mine went to go talk to him?" Carlos chuckled and nodded, I went on. "And he's probably gonna try and find me to talk?" Carlos nodded and said "He's on the south end of our beach." I nodded and I got up and started walking. I turned around after a second "Carlos? Thanks for being here for me." Carlos smiled and said "Your welcome, I'd do it anytime." Smiling I jogged down to the south bank of our beach.

I rounded the bend to see James lying on the ground with his eyes closed, he was talking to himself. "Jay doesn't blame me, then why do I blame myself? Is it because I am older, and got to stay with our parents, or the fact that I remember her from when we were little? I hate this." He sprang up and kicked the sand. I coughed and said "James?" James looked at me and said in a hollow voice "I am the worst brother." I ran over to him and hugged him saying "I'm the worst sister and don't play the I'm older card, your only five minutes older than me." James sighed gently hugged me back "You forgive me?"

I looked up at him and said "Only if you forgive me?" We nodded and kept hugging. After a minute I let go and grabbed his hand. "Come on I'm hungry." James chuckled and said "Me too, you know I left that burger out last night hoping you would eat it and this morning when I slipped out I didn't see it." I grinned and said "I get hungry at night sometimes." James chuckled and said "Race you." I pushed him to the ground and yelled "Last one to the house has to carry the others stuff down to the beach for the rest of the day." I bolted and heard James right behind me. Once in sight of the house I saw Carlos and Kendal standing on the deck watching us.

"Carlos Kendal HELP ME!" I shrieked. Carlos and Kendal looked behind me at James who yelled "DON"T DO IT I NEED TO WIN!" Carlos and Kendal looked at each other and shrugged. They ran down to meet us. "SUCKAH!" I said, but instead of going for James they blocked me and Carlos picked me up and said "Sorry best friends trumps everything, except a hot girl." I glared at him tried to get free. James and Kendal were walking a couple feet ahead of me and Carlos. I glared at my captor, then said "pleaseeeee Carlos, let me win?" Carlos shifted his weight and said "Noo I think I'm going to keep you, HEY JAMES, can I keep your sister?" James turned around and said "I don't think you want to, I swear if she got kidnapped they would return her with money." I flipped them all off and waited till we got near the house.

"SHAY AUDRA HELP ME!" I shrieked. In a second my best friends appeared and I shouted "GET JAMES DON'T LET HIM GET INTO THE HOUSE!" my friends nodded at each other and tackled James. Carlos accidently dropped my when he tripped over a stick in the sand. I bolted to the house only to get grabbed by Kendal. I used his momentum to roll us over so I was on top. I pushed off of him and bolted to the house again only to reach it at the same time as James.

"I won." James

"No I did." Me

NO I DID!" James

"YOUR FRICKIN WRONG I WON!" me

This went on for a long time. Finally James and I settled on it being a tie. We each carry our own stuff to the beach today.

Sprawled out in the sun I watched as Carlos dunked Logan into the surf. Logan surfaced and glared and Carlos. They exchanged some words and a second later they were fighting. I made to get up but James pulled me back down "Sis let them fight, it's what we all do. Where are your friends?" I shrug and say "Getting surf boards." James grinned and said "I know how to surf don't worry little sis, I'll teach you." I got up as I saw my friends and said "Ohh really James let me know how well that goes for you."

I paddled out to the water with Shay and Audra. "Did you tell him you spent your summers surfing, and your winters snowboarding?" Shay asked. I shook my head and turned to call out to my brother "Hey Bro watch this!" I surfed the H2O out of that wave, the one after and the one after that. Grinning I watched as Shay and Audra surfed. They were pretty good too, after all we spent our summers in Florida surfing, and in the winters spent weeks up in Vermont snowboarding.

We paddled in, and sat down on the beach. My brother and his friends just stared at us. "Why didn't you tell me you could surf?" James asked. I shrugged and said "We can Snowboard too." Audra and I high fived. Shay rolled her eyes and said "I'm hungry is it lunch time?" Logan nodded and helped Shay up "Wanna help me make the sandwiches? I don't think these guys wanna leave the water yet." Shay nodded and the two walked up to the house.

I watched my friend leave, and looked over at Audra. I raised my eye brow and mouthed "Shay and Logan?" Audra grinned and mouthed "She likes the smart ones?" We laughed and shook our heads. Shay-Shay never goes for a guy that could be smarter than her…usually.

Audra and I stretched out and watched as James, Kendal and Carlos started building a sand castle. "It's gonna be the biggest, most coolest most awesomest sand castle ever, HEY JAY AND AUDRA HELP US!" Carlos said grinning. Sighing Audra and I walked over to "Help" them build their sand castle. I worked with Carlos. He and I were building the "walls".

"Carlos…shouldn't we build our own sand castle? I mean there could be a war and I think James would try and take over." I said lazily trying to build a wall out of sand. Carlos looked up concern written all over his face. "He wouldn't." Carlos said sounding unsure. I grinned and leaned closer "Really Carlos, to me he seems like the kind of guy that would." Carlos looked over at James who was building the moat, and said "Your right he—" "LUNCH!" Logan and Audra's voices harmonized. I grinned and ran over to them and hugged Logan while eyeing my friend. "THANK YOU I WAS SOOOO HUNGRY!" Shay-Shay frowned the tiniest bit then said "Geeze Jay didn't know you were hungry otherwise we would have hurried up." I rolled my eyes and said "Nah I missed you, give me the frickin' food." We all sat down in a circle. James was sitting on my left and Carlos on my right. We were stuffing our faces and talking when Logan asked why shay was called Shay-Shay the Green.

Shay looked at me, and we burst out laughing. I started choking on my sandwich I was laughing so hard. Shay started telling the story. "Ok it was in eighth grade when we were on the Varsity team as backups. We were in the middle of practice when the lacrosse team came running by. These guys didn't have practice so we were kinda confused as to why they were there and why they had squirt guns. Our coach had run down to the bathroom so we were stretching and goofing off when the guys pelted us with water balloons. These water balloons were filled with paint. Naturally we ran screaming into our dug out."

I took over the story. "Now here's where things get interesting, I had heard that the boys were thinking about pranking us so I went ahead and left water guns filled cool aid in the dugout. But not wanting things to get ugly I decided to wait this prank out. After a while the boys left, leaving unpopped green water balloons. I got Shay to let me pour them on her and we went into the lacrosse teams field and she hid on the side near their bench."

Audra spoke up "Yeah well here's where the fun part came. I was used to bring the guys onto their home field where Jay and Shay were waiting. As I was running I didn't see anybody until I passed Shay lying on the ground. You wouldn't have seen her unless you were looking for her. Anyways I get them into the agreed upon spot and Shay and Jay squirted them with paint. Then the rest of our team came and squirted them with freezing cold water."

I spoke up again "And that was the beginning of the end for those boys." The three of us air fived and giggled. James pushed me and said "I can't believe you would get into a prank war that's so—"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Carlos, Logan and Kendal said grinning. I grinned and said "What you thought I would be friends with un- devious people not a chance." James nudged me and his phone beeped. He glanced at it and his eyes widened. Grabbing my hand he dragged my back up to the house. "JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell as I get up off the ground. James slapped his hand over my mouth and said "My mom is going to call I thought you should answer it."

I pushed the phone away and said "No way." James picked me up and carried me into the house and threw me onto the couch. Sitting on me he said "Just do it." I nodded up at him and said "This is weird." James smirked and said "what unused to being around so much Sexy all the time?" I punched him in the arm and said "DUDE!" James grinned and leaned back "Yeah I heard you when you were talking about how you and Audra met. How she ran into this hottie with some major body. Alright spill do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head and said "Nope…I had one who I dumped because he was a jerk but I don't have one currently." James grinned and said "So who do you like?" I pushed him off of me and said "Listen I'll talk to your mom on the phone but I will not tell you who I like!" James grinned and said "Why not is it one of my friends?" I grinned back and the phone rang. James frowned then handed me the phone.

"What do I say?" I asked. James shrugged and said "Hello?" I punched him and opened the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hello whose this?" A woman's voice sounded amused. "Umm Jenifer Bright." I said softly. There was a moment of silence, then "Jenifer? I-Is that really you?" the woman's voice was sad and happy. "Yes Mam umm James—" James shook his head "and I decided that I should umm talk to you before I met you." I was panicking I didn't know anything about this woman and I just said I would meet her. "Really Jenifer that would be wonderful I can't wait, maybe you could come back with them for Christmas?" I glanced at James who shrugged and I said "Maybe it depends on my mom…WAIT she doesn't know I am talking to you…" The woman laughed and said "I won't tell her until you want me to. Listen tell Jamie that I love him and to behave I can't talk I ah have to go. I love you to Jenifer." The phone went dead.

I glanced at James who shrugged again "What the cheese?" I said. James walked over to the fridge and got a piece of cheese. Eating it he started talking "She's a lawyer, so she kinda gets me anything I want and expects little in return. I think she wanted to keep you, she would have dressed you up, and made you into an actually pretty girl." He pinched my cheek.

Smacking his hand away I grinned saying "Well seeing as how we look alike, i can see where the prettiness lacks." James glared at me then ruffled my hair and sprinted outside. Sighing I grabbed a bag of chips and walked out after him.

"Hey Jay, let's sing our song, Logan thinks we can't." Shay said grinning. I grinned back and said "Which one? The good or bad version?" Audra looked at the guys and said "Good our bad would make them cry."

Me-Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

All Girls- But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Shay-Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Audra- Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

All Girls- So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

ME- I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

Audra- I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

All Girls- But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

(Audra)-(I won't hesitate)  
Shay- Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)  
All Girls-'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

We sat down high fiving each other. The guys had the stupidest looks on their faces. They looked shocked. "What the bus rides made perfect rehearsal times." Shay said. We burst out laughing. i grinned and pushed Carlos's mouth closed. "You'll catch fly's hun." I said grinning. Audra stretched and said "Let's play in the water…MARCO POLO!" Audra, Shay and I raced into the water and said "Not it." The guys getting the idea ran into the water. James was last, laughing I taunted my twin. "Hahah loser." James grinned and dove under. I swam away, only to feel arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up to see Carlos holding me. "Ohh come on please don't make me be it." I whined. Carlos grinned and said "I won't make you be it if you were quiet." I grinned and watched as James dove after Audra. "So when we get back to LA want to go out for ice cream or something?" Carlos said softly. I grinned and said "Yeah I would love that." Carlos grinned and said "You guys really sang great…If your friends stay here in California you could become a band." I turned and looked up at him "You really think we could sing that good? That they could stay here and we could all chill." Carlos nodded and said "Yeah just call Kelly tonight and tell her." Carlos looked up and paled. "Uhh Hey James." I turned to look at my brother standing behind me glaring at Carlos.

"Jay will you come here for a second?" James's voice was tight. I looked down at the water and said "James…" "COME HERE JENIFER!" James voice was beyond angry. Kendal looked up and frowned. He started swimming over. "James chill!" Kendal yelled. James dragged me through the surf away from Carlos. I waved goodbye to him and said to James. "James stop behaving like a cave man and let go!" James let me stand up and get out of the water. I looked over to see Kendal talking to Carlos. "What the cheese were you doing!" I snarled. James looked just as annoyed, but he grabbed my arm and half pulled me to the north end of the beach.

"What were you doing flirting with one of my best friends?" he snarled, "And why Carlos he could seriously hurt you with his stunts." I pushed him away from me and said "Why do you care? Just let me be my own person as if we weren't twins! And what were you doing flirting with one of MY BEST FRIENDs?" We stood face to face pissed off and ready to let the other know. "Why though would you pick the one with a bad habit of doing stupid things?" James snarled. "MAYBE because he isn't just a dare-devil, he's sweet and cute! Why would you pick a girl I consider family? Really tell me that brother, why would you pick Audra? Is it cause Shay already likes Logan and she's single?"

James pushed me and said "NO! it's because she's sweet, and nice, and hot, and can act like a girl with manners."

We both straightened and took a breath. "Good now that, that's out of the way, why did you really freak out." I said nudging James. James chuckled hoarsely and said "It's so weird being protective of someone, and knowing the second you take them away from the person who could hurt them the most they will blow up in your face." I grinned and we sat down. "I know, it was weird when Shay and Audra said you were hot. I almost said you were taken so they wouldn't make a move but I thought that would be even worse."

James put his arm around me and said "Aww little sis, I love you to. Carlos ahhhh I'm gonna have to get used to you and him kissing right?" I shrugged and said "Well he just asked me out so probably not. I mean it's not like we are going out."

James shook his head and said "Carlos hasn't asked a girl out in three months. He really liked this girl Stephanie and she broke his heart. You're the first girl he's asked out in 3 months. Normally he asks out a different girl each day, mostly because they turned him down."

I frowned and said "So he really likes me?" James nodded and I smiled. "Good cause I really like him."

James and I got up and started walking back to the house. Everyone was inside watching MTV. Dak Zevon was on it talking about something but I didn't really care, I mean it was DAK ZEVON what a fail!

I glared at the Tv and said "Why don't we watch a movie or something?" Kendal agreed and popped in some creepy movie. I can't stand horror movies. I spent most of the time not watching it chilling in the kitchen "making popcorn." I was sitting on the other side of the house reading a Goosebumps book, with my ipod. I don't know why I was listening to Justin Bebier but I was.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped a foot in the air. I looked up to see Carlos fighting a smile. Grinning I wacked him with a pillow and said "What's up?" Carlos plopped onto the couch next to me and said "We gonna be hosting a party, and everyone is gonna be getting here around seven, would you be my date?" he looked nervous and I felt nervous to.

I grinned and said "O—Of course." Carlos broke into a huge smile and said "It's 6:30 now, James suggested locking our rooms so nobody uses them." I hopped up and said "I have to get ready, uhh see you later." I jogged upstairs to see Audra and Shay standing on the landing talking. "You tell her." "No you." I threw my flip flop at them "Tell me what?" Shay looked at Audra and Audra looked down.

"James asked me to be his date to the party." I froze and said "Wait I thought he was going to ask you out for dinner first, anyways what did you say?" Audra looked at me cautiously then said in a small voice "yes." I squealed and said "YES!" Audra looked scared while I danced around then pointed at Shay "Logan?" Shay nodded and the two of us danced around. I stopped and said "Well Carlos asked me to be his date, anyway we have to get ready for this party."

We ran into my room and decided on light make up, wearing bikini's and letting Audra do our hair. A half hour later we heard music blasting and cars drive up to the house. We walked downstairs, to see our house full of people.

I saw the guys standing at the door. I pulled Audra and Shay along. Reaching the guys I noticed two girls standing with them. I smiled and said "Hey guys whose this?" Kendal hugged the blond girl and said "Jo my girlfriend." The brown haired girl looked expectantly at Logan who said "And this is Camille." Camille looked lovingly at Logan.

Shay, not missing the look, grabbed Logan's hand and said "Want to go dance?" Logan nodded and the two went outside. Camille looked pissed. "That was Shay, I'm Audra and this is Jay." Audra said talking to Jo. Jo smiled and said "You all seem really nice…Jay you look really familiar…have we met?"

James leaned down and said "Uhh Jo she's my twin." Jo looked from me to James then back to me. "So that's where all of his prettiness comes from." Smiling I said "Yep, though his height is a mystery." Jo grinned back and James punched me lightly in the arm. "Well, see you later, Audra let's go." James and Audra left.

Standing there awkwardly I grabbed Carlos's hand and said "Let's go, it was nice meeting you." Jo said something but the music just increased and I couldn't hear her. Carlos smiled as we walked outside to the bonfire. "So what did you do for fun, back in New York?" he asked as we sat on a log.

I smiled and said "Played softball, I snowboarded, I was a goalie for the hockey team until the coach decided that girls shouldn't play on the boys team even if they are better than the boys. Umm I did a lot of school work. What about you?" Carlos shrugged and said "I always got in trouble with girls for pranking them, I play hockey and now I sing. I don't like school at all." Smiling he brushed some hair behind my ears.

"You—You look really pretty tonight." He said sounding nervous. Butterfly's were flying around my stomach as I said "Thanks you look really nice…I mean you look good…I mean-" He kissed me softly and after a second I pulled away. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." Carlos laughed and kissed me again.

**a/n hope you liked this chapter, i wasn't sure if it was good enough but i liked it so tell me what you think**

**have a nice day**


	5. After Party Songs and Stuff

The night drifted by. There was a lot of dancing, eating and flirting, but absolutely no booze. The guys didn't want to deal with that. After the guests had gone home, the girls and I were sitting in my room talking. We had food and sodas and were laughing about the party.

"So you think Camille likes Logan?" Audra asked. I nodded and Shay frowned saying "I hope not, she doesn't know who she's messing with, Logan doesn't need drama and she reeks of it. PLUS he told me he wants to stay just friends with her."

I sighed and said "If she crosses the line we will deal with her, in the bestest way possible, pranking." Audra nodded and looked down. I poked her, "What's up?" She shrugged and said "James and I, I don't think it will work out." I shrugged saying "Why?"

Audra looked at Shay and said "Well I have a boyfriend…" I raised an eyebrow and said "And you went out with my brother?" Audra shrugged and said "He makes you seem so different, and I feel left behind. I missed you and you act like nothing is going to be different ever, but it is. You're staying here while we are going back. I just wanted to get as close to you as possible, because one day you're gonna forget about us."

I leaned back then said softly "Audra, your one of my best friends. I will never forget you. I was actually going to talk to you about you two leaving, because it's not going to happen. We are going to be in a band. Like my brother and his friends but better."

Audra and Shay looked at each other and laughed "You're pulling our legs." Audra said sadly. I shook my head and said "I called Kelly while you were watching that horid movie earlier and she thinks it's a good idea. I mean, if we sing really great then we all stay, become famous then never have to leave."

Audra and shay exchanged glances then chorused "Let's do it." We high fived then I looked seriously looked at Audra. "Tell James the truth." Audra punched me in the side "I did I explained the whole thing to him, he took it pretty well. He hooked up with like five different girls." I narrowed my eyes and she went on "Well he got all of their numbers and made out with two of them." I frowned and said "Be right back."

I hopped off of my bed and walked down to James's room where he and the guys were all talking. "James hallway now." James grinned at me and said "What's wrong baby sis?" I narrowed my eyes and said "You want me to bitch you out right here in front of your friends?" James sighed in defeat and said "Let's go downstairs." I stomped downstairs and glared at my brother.

"Well?" I asked glaring up at the tall freak. James rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well what? You're not my mom, You can't tell me who I can and can't date." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my level. "You will not be a man whore!" I snarled. James grinned and said "aww Jay you care." I gagged as he pulled me into a hug saying "Baby Sister please don't worry, I've been doing this my whole life." I hugged him back and said "You're such a man whore." I pushed him away and walked back upstairs.

I flopped onto my bed saying "Let's go downstairs and make food, then go out on the beach and eat it." Shay pushed me off the bed saying "It's four in the morning why aren't you tired." I got up and pushed her off the bed "Because I'm not, why aren't you tired." Shay got up and said "Because I don't sleep, I wait." Smiling we high fived and the three of us walked downstairs to go make popcorn.

Once settled on the beach I noticed James's light was on and getting a devious idea I poke Audra. "Hey let's sing a song." Audra poked me back whispering "We are still wearing our bikini's they are gonna think we're high. Why are you so happy?" I grinned and said "Carlos kissed me. Now pleaseeeeee, let's sing a song."

Shay and Audra grinned and chorused "OoOooOOoooo." I was blushing as I said "It's not a big deal." Audra grinned and said "Is he the reason you want to sing?" Shay grinned and said "Of course she wants to show off." I punched both of them and said "Shut up." But I was grinning. "Please?" Audra and Shay grinned but nodded.

Shay- Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams

Audra- I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

Me- What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

All Girls- Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Audra- Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!  
My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

Shay- What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

All Girls- Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Me- I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

All Girls- So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard

We burst out laughing. This was our favorite song to sing together. We started to run around playing tag for a couple minutes. I was it first. I ran after Shay and after like five minutes of intense chasing I finally caught her. Shay and Audra were in a "your it." "Now you're it" "Now your it sukkah." War and I flopped onto the sand and started singing black cat by Janet Jackson. This immediately caught their attention and they sat down next to me.

Me- All the lonely nights I spent alone  
Never out to love me  
You're always gone  
Cause you're hangin' out  
Breakin' the rules  
All these letters come  
Looking for you

Shay- You're a rebel now  
Don't give a damn  
Always carrying on  
With the gang  
I'm trying to tell you boy  
It's a mistake  
You won't realize  
Til it's too late

Aurda- Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On ways of living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies (We hopped up and started dancing along.)

All Girls-Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin' on the edge  
Not afraid to die  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die

Shay- You're so together boy  
But just at a glance  
You'll do anything  
If given a chance  
Scheming, plannin' lies  
To get what you need  
So full of promises  
That you never keep

Audra- Don't you tell yourself  
That it's okay  
Sick and tired of  
All of your games  
And you want me to stay  
Well, better change  
Makes no sense to me  
Your crazy ways

Me- Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On always living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies

Not afraid to die

All Girls- GUITAR! (yeah we yelled GUITAR)

All Girls-Don't understand  
Why you insist  
On always living such a dangerous life  
Time after time you stay away  
And I just know that you're telling me lies

All Girls- Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin' on the edge  
Not afraid to die

ALL GIRLS- Black cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin' on the edge  
Not afraid to die  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
But not  
For long  
Better watch your step  
Or you're gonna die

Grinning we finished with rocking on the air guitar. Grinning shay slid like she was sliding into a base then popped up and yelled "THANK YOU CALIFORNIA!" Laughing we bowed to a pretend audience. I blew kisses saying "thank you California and you know what we are at heart? NEW YORK GIRLS!" Shay and I high fived and Audra blew out a breath of relief. "I thought you were gonna make us sing California Gurls, you know that's one of the few songs I don't know the lyrics to."

I shrugged and said "Yeah neither do I, I can't get that rap in the middle down. Hey on a serious thought. Will you guys be in a band with me?" Shay and Audra nodded at the same time and said "YES!" I grinned and said "Wanna call my boss so he knows?" Audra grinned and said "It's four thirty in the morning." I grinned and said "It's 6:30 in New York city." They grinned back and said "Let's do it."

I picked up my phone and started dialing Kelly's number. "Hey Jay what's up?" Kelly picked up. I grinned and said "I want to be in Band. I have the two other members and they want to do it as much as me pleaseeeee Kelly?" Kelly was silent then said(I could practically here the smile in her voice) "Ok, I already told you, we'll talk when we get back, but I think that you might be able to, in other words yes." We shrieked with happiness then all shouted "THANKS KELLY!" We danced around the beach completely unaware of our surroundings until I ran into someone.

Me and the person both fell to the ground. "Ouchh oh I'm sorry." I got off the person and noticed it was Carlos sprawled on the ground in his boxers. I helped him up and said "What'cha doing?" Carlos grinned and said "I could ask the same thing. James was worried you were out doing something stupid so we all came down to find you all spazzing out."

Carlos bounced up and I felt a smile working its way onto my face. "Well we called Kelly and asked her if we could be in a band and she thinks if we work hard we could." Carlos grinned taking my hand. "I knew you could do it." I smiled at him saying "We haven't done it yet, but thanks."

He smiled and looked out onto the water. He pulled me down, so we were sitting next to each other looking out at the water. It was nice sitting there, but of course my friends decided to ruin it. "JAY JAMES IS GONNA KILL ME HELP ME!" Audra yelled in terror as she ran from a soaking wet James. "MY HAIR WAS PERFECT WHY WOULD YOU GET IT WET?" James yelled as he ran after my friend. I looked at the two then back at Carlos, then sighed "Want to go help our friends?" Carlos shrugged and said "I think they can take care of themselves."

Grinning I leaned against him saying "I was hoping you would say that." I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

**A/N sorry it's so short, i just wanted to end it here. Anyways thanks for all the reviews they really make my day.**

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING! i don't own BTR or the songs Your love is my drug (By Ke$ha) or Black Cat (By Janet JAckson) i only own Jay and am Barrowing Audra from Penafan915 and Shay from Readerwriterthinker. **

**Anyways pleasee tell me what you think. byee**


	6. Drama, it sucks at LIFE

**2 nights later anouther party hosted by BTR and the Girls**

The party was great. There was dancing, and a lot of flirting, it was all good until Stephanie showed up. The girl was very pretty, and seemed to know it. "Hey Carlos. at the soundof her voice. Carlos immediately froze and said "H-Hey Stephanie." She flashed him a smile and said "Hey Carlos whose your friend?" Carlos glanced at me and said "Uh This—this is Jenifer, James's little sister." I froze was that all he saw me as, James's little sister? I forced a smile and said "Go ahead Carlos, I needed to go do something else." I walked away, hurt that he saw me as James's little sister. Did our kiss mean nothing, was it really just to shut me up?

I saw Audra talking to some guy, but I don't know if she saw me, and I don't care, I needed James. I needed my big brother. I finally spotted him talking to some girl. He probably didn't want me around either. I wasn't that much younger than him just five frickin' minutes. He spotted me and waved, tears threatened to spill over and I realized he saw them. Concern was written all over his face and he made to walk over to me but I motioned for him to stay.

I turned and walked away. I was going to the north end of the beach where I knew nobody would be. I stumbled over the sand dune and sat down. For the first time in a long time tears spilled out onto my cheeks. I tried not to cry but once the tears started flowing they wouldn't be stopped. "Jay-Jay?" Audra's voice cut the silence. I didn't answer, I didn't have to she spotted me and was already sitting next to me hugging me. "Jay, what happened?" She asked. I shook my head and said "He didn't like me, he called me James's little sister to a girl he really liked. I could tell he called me Jenifer, not Jay." Audra was silent for a moment then said "Was her name Stephanie?" I nodded and she said "She went off with James, not Carlos."

I shrugged and said "I don't care, remember I'm just James's little sister." Audra growled and said "Who are you?" I shrugged again. She smacked me upside the head and said "Who are you?" "Jay Bright." I said softly. "Who are you?" Audra said again. "Jay Bright." I said a smile forming on my face. "WHO ARE YOU?" Audra yelled "I'm JAY FRICKIN BRIGHT!" I yelled back grinning. We stood up and started walking back to the house.

Feeling more confident I walked into the house, and saw Carlos sitting by himself looking lost. Feeling annoyed I turned and walked into the entertainment room to find James kissing someone. Someone who looked like Stephanie, the same Stephanie who was currently breaking Carlos's heart. Annoyed I turned to look at Audra who shrugged at me and said "I've kissed other guys tonight." I frowned and walked over to my brother leaning down I whispered "Boo." James jumped and Stephanie fell off of the couch.

Glaring at my brother I whispered "I am not just your Twin sister remember that bro, I am a champion a leader and a confident young woman. Make sure you tell your friends that, instead of oh she's my little sister. Wait did I mention that she's FIVE MINUTES YOUNGER?" James nodded and mumbled something but I pushed him and said "Make sure the girl your with isn't currently breaking a friends heart by the way."

I stalked out only to see Carlos standing in the doorway. I pushed past him and walked out onto the beach and sat at the bonfire. A couple of minutes later Carlos joined me, we sat in silence. I refused to speak instead I watched the fire. Carlos spoke his voice was horse, "Audra told me Stephanie was kissing James. It—It doesn't matter because I don't like her." I kept silent I knew he liked her. "I loved her, I thought she was amazing, but she broke my heart. Seeing her tonight brought back some feelings for her, but it made me realize how much I like you." I kept silent, he was lying. "Please Jay, I loved her you have to understand it terrified me that she was here, and I don't know I will understand if you never talk to me again."

"Why do I have to understand? Is it because I went through the same frickin thing with my boyfriend? Well I don't call the person I'm on a date with the wrong name and then say that they are just the younger sibling of my friend." I snapped. I didn't bother looking at him, the fire was more interesting.

"I'm sorry, I was just so surprised when she appeared that my mind went blank." Carlos said softly. "Sorry isn't good enough it's never been good enough." I snarled and turned to walk away. I got a couple of feet when he grabbed my arm. "Jay, please, please, please forgive me." He said looking down at me. I yanked my arm out of his grip and said "Go away Carlos, please just go away." I walked away from him back to my spot on the north beach.

I sat down just wanting to be alone. I got my wish for exactly ten minutes then Shay and Audra burst over the sand dune and yelled "JAY GET YOR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" I slowly did as they asked and said "What?" Shay grabbed my left arm and Audra my right arm "We are going to the house." After much fighting they finally dragged me to the house. Literally, they pulled me because I didn't want to see anyone I was torn between feeling pissed and sad.

Carlos James, Kendal and Logan were standing by the bonfire when we got there. Music started playing, I glared at my friends, they were going to regret pulling me here.

Shay and Audra -Ohh wooaah Ohh Wooahh Ohh Wooahh

Carlos- You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

BTR-My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

Carlos-For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

BTR- And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Logan-  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

BTR- Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

I looked at the ground then up at Carlos "It concerns me that you know all of the words to that song." The boys burst out laughing, and Carlos offered me his hand and shyly I took it. I grinned and said "Forgive me for acting like a brat?" Carlos grinned and said "Only if you forgive me for acting like a jerk." We smiled at one another, and I lightly kissed him.

"OK OK MOVE ON!" James shouted. I grinned and turned to look at him, I stuck my tongue out at him, and he said "Protective old—Protective brother watching here." Grinning I blew a kiss to my brother "Love you too, thanks." I said grinning. Carlos and I walked off hand in hand.

**A/N i know i'm sorry this was such a short chapter AND i used justin bieber XD ( GASP) anyways i need some help i need dares/truth questions for the upcoming chapter so people get your thinking caps on and please help me out!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own BTR or Baby by Justin Beiber...i own Jay, and i am barrowing Shay from Readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915**

**sooo yeahh have a great day and don't forget to review with some truths/dares pleasee**


	7. Truth or dare part 1

James View after the party

I glared at Carlos who was currently kissing my little sister in front of me. His back was to me so I doubted he knew I saw them. I turned around and stomped off into the house, glaring sourly at everyone. Kendal somehow knew what was going on threw a package of fruit snacks at me saying "It gets better." I ate my fruit snacks in silence.

Logan was sitting at the breakfast bar with an annoyed look on his face. I nudged him and said "What'sa matter?" Logan flipped his phone shut and said "Camille keeps texting me. It's so annoying, I mean I told her I just want to be friends, and I have a girlfriend but SHE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kendal looked up worried, Logan never yells.

I took the phone as it rang again and answered "Helloooo?" "James it's Camille, why doesn't Logan like me? Is it cause that girl—"

Growing weary of her already I cut her off "Camille that girl's name is Shay, and she's a good friend of ours so we would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak badly of her. Plus Logan only has ever liked you as a friend. Shay and Logan are meant to be so just deal with it and go for Guitar Dude."

I hung up and grabbed another fruit snack. "That my friends." I said flipping my hair "was a win." I model walked off. I saw Audra and Shay sitting in the next room talking to each other. I jumped over the couch and landed in between them saying "Hey-lo ladies." They smacked me on the shoulder with a pillow. "Go away James we are talking." Audra said fighting a smile. Shay rolled her eyes and said "Please, we are talking about stuff that wouldn't interest you anyways."

I rolled my eyes and said "Really try me." Shay sighed and said "James go away please or I'll get Logan in here." Sighing in defeat I walked away. There was nothing to do except sleep. Maybe beauty sleep wouldn't be so bad. Shrugging to myself I walked up to my room and passed out.

Jay's View

I made it to my room around 5:30 in the morning. I woke up around noon. I grabbed my towel and walked out to the shower. I think I was one of the last people to wake up. Taking a quick shower (only 10 minutes) I walked back into my room and saw my brother sitting on my bed fully clothed.

"Hey baby sis saw you kissing Carlos last night, gotta say it was kinda weird." I pointed to the door. I wasn't fully awake yet. "fine, everyone is down at the beach. Jo and Camille showed up midmorning and waited till eleven to wake us up. They tried to wake you up at one point but you threw a book at their heads so they left." Still pointing to the door I rummaged through my drawers for my favorite bikini. My purple one was missing. "Where is my purple suit?" I asked James. James grinned and said "Outside, don't worry it's not on anybody it's just outside." Mumbling curses I went into his room took a big T-shirt and put it on. I also put on his shorts.

His clothes could get wet for all I care I just wanted my suit. I walked downstairs to see Camille talking to Logan who looked unhappy. "Loogie get me my purple suit from outside please." I said putting a fake smile on. Logan's eyes widened and he nodded. He ran outside, got my suit then said "Uh Bye Camille Shay wants me to put sunblock on her." Logan ran back outside and I chuckled under my breath.

I turned to go back upstairs when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Shrugging it off I said quietly "Camille please save yourself some embarrassment and go home." I walked upstairs to change and when I walked back downstairs Camille was still there, and still glaring at me.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" She said loudly. Sighing I kept walking, but she blocked my path. She made to push me but being tired and annoyed I grabbed her arm and twisted her arm so her back was to me.

I leaned closer to her and snarled "Come near me, and my friends again with the intent of causing drama I swear to cheese I will personally make sure you never get a callback, but then again you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." I let go of her arm and walked out of the house and sat down next to Carlos.

"What's up sleeping beauty?" Carlos joked as I plopped down onto the ground. I shrugged saying "Not much, I enjoy sleeping soo much." Carlos grinned saying "So going swimming is out of the question?" I jumped up saying "No let's go." I helped him up and we walked hand in hand into the water.

James's View

I watched my sister threaten Camille and felt a surge of pride. She didn't take shit from anybody, and wouldn't let anybody dish it out. I walked out of the house a second later with a vague "bye Camille." Then I stopped short, I saw Jay and Carlos walking in the water hand in hand. ARGHHH I thought I was over this. I mean my best friend going out with my sister, this is just so weird..

"Frick." I mumbled as I watched them walk. I saw Kendal and Jo kissing on the beach and Shay and Logan were off somewhere. Was I the only one without a girlfriend?

Mumbling curses I spotted Audra who was lying in the sun asleep. Grinning I filled a bucket of water and walked over to her. I grinned as I poured the water all over her. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Laughing I ran away from her yelling "THIS WAS PAYBACK AHHH DON'T HURT MEE!" Audra tackled me and said "Fine, fine your right this was payback." I struggled to get up but she kept sitting on my back. "Audra will you GET OFFA ME?" I said.

Audra chuckled and got off of me, she even helped me get up. "Wow you, Shay and Jay are really fast." I said trying to catch my breath. Audra smiled and said "Yeah well we do play a sport where speed is everything. Jay is the fastest."

We both looked out at Carlos and Jay who currently were kissing. I looked at the ground and said "What was she like back in New York?" Audra shrugged and said "Normal girl."

I nudged her and said "Please Audra I need to know." Audra grinned and said "She was the most popular girl but didn't know it. She was the one who could make an entire football team cry, and yet when a kid was bullied would be the one making the bully regret bullying. Boys loved and feared her. Girls wanted to be her, and our teachers loved us."

I smiled as we walked along. "Tell me about her making the football team cry." Audra smiled and said "We lost three games, and that was unacceptable for our school. The coaches took a break one day and Shay, Jay and I appeared on the sidelines.

(Flashback)

_Shay, Jay and Audra appeared on the sidelines. The football team didn't notice them until Jay hollered "HEY LINE YOUR BUTTS UP NOW!" The boys looked up to see the girls who looked furious. The boys laughed and Jay stalked forward. Grabbing the captain's helmet she brought the boy to his knees._

"_I said line up now." Her voice was dangerously low. The boys ran into line. Jay started hitting some who were slouched. "Straighten up School pride and all that stuff.." Jay walked to the middle where the captain was. "Captain what does our school do?" the captain terrified looked down. Jay pounced on the boy yelling "NEVER SHOW WEAKNESS THE OTHER TEAM WILL EAT YOU!" the boy sobbing stood up to Jay's hits. Suddenly Jay stopped and surveyed the group of boys. "Boys do you know why we're here, Noooo? Well let me lay it out for you. Your losing and that's unacceptable." She looked at Shay who was fighting a smile. _

"_Shay what does our school do?" Jay asked walking up and down the line. "We win." Shay said sounding bored. Jay turned around and grabbed a boys helmet. "Number 14 what does our school do?"_

_The boy whimpered and Jay repeated the question while shaking the boys helmet. "W-We Win." Jay released the boy and said "AUDRA what does our school do?" "WE WIN!" Audra yelled running up and down behind the boys slapping helmets. _

"_FOOTBALL TEAM WHAT DOES OUR SCHOOL DO!" Jay yelled. "WE WIN!" the entire team chorused. "What are you going to do tonight under the lights?" Audra yelled. "WE WIN!" The team yelled. "GET UP!" the girls yelled. The boys hopped up and the girls started yelling "ARE YOU GOING TO WIN?" the boys huddled up around the girls and yelled "WE WILL WIN!" _

_Jay grabbed the captains helmet again and said "Lead them tonight captain make them win." The captain had the boys huddle up and they started chanting something. Jay, Shay and Audra slipped out of the huddle and started walking away._

"_Jay you made those boys cry." Audra said grinning. Jay grinned back and said "Good, they better start winning."_

_The boys dominated the game that night and the rest of the season._

(End FLASHBACK)

(Still James's P.O.V)

I stared out at my sister, who was still kissing Carlos, and didn't believe that this little girl made an entire football team cry. I looked over at Audra who was lost in her own little world. "Maybe you should talk to her." Audra said. I looked down at the ground and said "We don't get on that well. We argue and I don't know. She doesn't really seem like the type to share." Audra snorted and said "Ain't that the truth." She saw Shay walking towards the house and ran to catch up with her friend.

I looked over at Logan who was carrying out food. I grinned and ran over to help him. "Lunch time?" Logan nodded and looked over at Carlos and Jay and yelled "HEY LOVEBIRDS LUNCH TIME DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE." Carlos and Jay broke apart with a grin. They swam back to the beach.

I looked over to see Jo, Kendal, Shay, Audra and Logan already begin to eat. I shrugged and started to eat as well. "Hey big bro have a nice morning?" Jay walked over hand in hand with Carlos. I looked at Carlos and said "Fine, it was fine." Carlos gulped and looked away. The two sat down and started eating food.

I looked at the ground and we all ate in silence when Jo said "Where's Camille?" I glanced at Jay who shrugged and said "I thought she went home?" Jo looked up at the house and said "My car is still in the driveway, we only took my car." Jay shrugged and said "I'll go check on her. Shay want to come with?" Shay nodded and Audra looked up and signed something in sign language to Jay and Shay. The two nodded and signed back.

The two took off at a trot for the house, and disappeared inside.

Jay's View

Shay and I walked into the house to find nothing wrong. Unsure of what was going on Shay and I started acting like James Bond. We rolled across the floor and snuck around the house looking for Camille. We found her waiting on the front porch. "I called my Dad ok? I didn't want to make Jo leave." She said as we walked outside.

Shay smiled and said "Maybe we could hang out sometime at the palmwoods. Away from Logan like a girls night or something, I'm sure that you're a nice girl, but please stay away from Logan." Camille face palmed herself and said "I already got warned away, but yes, I would like a-another chance if possible." A car rolled up to the house and Camille sadly waved goodbye as she walked over to the car.

Shay waved back but I didn't, something was weird with this girl and I didn't expect my kind friend to understand that some girls would do anything for the boy they are in love with. We walked back out to the beach and Shay said "Uhh her dad just picked her up." Everyone nodded and went back to eating their lunch.

"Carlos want to play football with us after lunch?" Kendal asked. Carlos looked up and shrugged "Sure but I want James on my team." Kendal shrugged and said "Fine." I exchanged a look with Audra and shook my head. We wern't going to play this time we were going to get to know Jo. The boys got up to start their game and the girls lay on the ground and started talking.

"So you three are best friends?" Jo asked. We all nodded and Shay said "Yeah what about you and Camille?" Jo shrugged and said "She's the only girl who I have anything in common with at the palmwoods, but she can be kinda…out there at times."

I rolled my eyes and said "Well you are all ways welcome to hang out with us. Camille too as long as she doesn't try to start any drama." Jo snorted and said "Camille lives for drama, but thanks for the offer. You and James are really similar in the way you look and act it's weird." I laughed and said "Really? I just knew that we looked alike, I don't think we act alike."

Audra laughed saying "No you two do act alike, Jo your totally right." Jo grinned and said "Well it's just the way you two look at people you care about. There's a sweet look on your faces and from what I can tell you two are both protective of your friends. Plus your both fit, James has washboard abs and you have a three pack. Is that right or did I make that up?" I giggled and said "No you're right it's not a six pack but it's not just a hard stomach, so yeah I'd say three pack."

Smiling we high fived. A loud crack of thunder sent us screaming running into the house. It sounded as if a bomb fricking went off right next to us. The boys grabbed the food while we shot past them up and into the house. Rain poured down and lightning cracked. I shuddered and walked up to my room to change. I pulled on sweat pants and a T-shirt when a soft knock on my door alerted me to Jo standing in the doorway. "Can I barrow some shorts? I didn't plan on being here long enough that I would need to change." I nodded and said "Come on in, take your pick of clothes." Jo walked in and picked up some sweats and said "Can I wear this?" I nodded and threw a shirt at her. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw James sitting at the breakfast bar by himself.

I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "I never liked thunderstorms." I mumbled. Thunder exploded above our heads and I jumped. Burying my face in his shoulder i tried to ignore the thunderstorm raging outside our house.

"You know, I never liked thunderstorms either." James said. I looked up at him in wonder. "Really?" I asked. James nodded and said "Yeah the guys would always come over and we would do something to get my mind off of the storm. That's what we will do right now! CARLOS, KENDAL, LOGAN GET DOWN HERE!" the boys emerged from different areas of the house within a minute. "Let's play a game." James said grinning.

"Truth or Dare." Kendal said after a seconds pause. The boys grinned and nodded they turned to look up the stairs and hollered "WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!" thudding feet slammed down the stairs and Audra, Shay and Jo appeared out of breath and grinning. We all trouped into the living room and sat down.

Kendal grinned and said "On the count of three everyone put out a hand with one thru five fingers out. The person who doesn't put out the same number as everyone else goes first, ready one, two three."

We all put out fingers, Shay, Audra and I put out three, James and Carlos put out two, Jo and Logan put out four, and Kendal put out one. "Frick." I grinned until Kendal said "Jay truth or Dare?" I frowned and said "You lost! I'm not going to go first." Kendal grinned and said "I am going first I'm asking the first questions." I flipped him off but chose dare. Kendal smirked and said "I dare you to lick James's foot."

Shuddering I grabbed my brother's foot and licked the whole thing. Biting back a gag, I smile and said "I'll be right back." I ran into the kitchen and scrubbed my mouth. I heard laughter from the living room, as I walked back in I looked at my brother and shuddered. Everyone burst out laughing again, and I plopped down. "Jo truth or dare?" Jo hesitated for a second then said "Dare?"

I smirked and said "I dare you to say the words in bed after ever sentence." Jo groaned and said "Do I have to…in bed?" giggling I nodded and said "Your turn." Jo turned and said "James truth or dare….in bed." James grinned and said "Truth." Jo sighed and said "Umm if you were stranded on an island and you could kill someone, have sex with someone and save someone who would they be?...in bed."

James grinned "I'd kill Carlos…have sex with the Juno girl, and save Jay." I hugged my brother "Thanks that the nicest thing you ever said but why would you have sex with the girl who played Juno?" James chuckled as he returned the hug, then said "Becuase she HOT...Ok Shay truth or dare?" Shay grinned and said "dare." James grinned and said "I dare you to seduce the person to your right." That was Logan, thank cheese, otherwise it would have been Jo. Shay winked at me then climbed on top of the sitting Logan. Groaning I knew what was going to happen, Shay was going to start making out with him. I leaned onto Carlos and said "I'm hungry want some popcorn? Carlos nodded and we walked out.

I popped in some popcorn and turned to face Carlos who was grinning at me and humming a song. "What?" I asked a smile forming on my face. Carlos leaned against me and said "You're so pretty." I linked my arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss me and after a minute the microwaved beeped startling us. Grinning I grabbed the popcorn and we walked back into the living room.

It's Logan's turn, and he chose truth. "Have you even wanted to be a girl?" Shay asked looking bored. Logan paled and James, Carlos and Kendal burst out laughing. Logan reddened as Carlos gasped "Phoebe Nachee oh how I love you Phoebe Nachee!" this sent the boys into hysterics. Logan groaned and said "Yes, but only to meet Phoebe Nache, I had to wear a dress, a wig and make up to get into an all-girls school." I looked at James and said "For real?" he nodded crying from laughter and I looked back at Logan who looked miserable.

"Hey Shay don't you like Phoebe too?" I said trying to get this conversation to move on. Shay nodded and the two started talking about how smart she was while Jo, Audra and I waited for the other guys to calm down.

**A/N still need more truth and dare ideas (hint hint) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR I own Jay, and am Barrowing Shay from Readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE**


	8. Turth or Dare part 2

Logan, after having gotten over the whole Phoebe thing, turned to look at Kendal and said "Truth or dare?" Kendal grinned and said "DARE!" Logan grinned and said "I dare you to sing the tea pot song with the motions." Kendal groaned and said "Fine." He got up I'm a little teapot  
Short and stouts  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over and pour me out  
I'm a very special pot  
It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out  
I'm a little teapot  
Short and stouts  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over and pour me out  
I'm a very special pot  
It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out." Kendal sat down with a smile he looked over at Carlos "Truth or Dare dude." Carlos grinned and said DARE!" Kendal smirked at me and said "I dare you to go skinny dipping with your girlfriend." I paled and said "w-wait I should at least get a choice." James glared at Kendal "Yeah, she gets to keep her bra and underwear."

I nodded and said "Yeah and Shay, Jo, and Audra have to join me." Shay threw her hands up "Well why don't we make it a group skinny dipping adventure." I snorted said "Where are we supposed to do this? It's still storming outside!" James grinned and said "There's a hot tub in the basement." My heart sank and Carlos led the way downstairs. Shay, Jo, Audra and I stripped out of our pants and shirts then slipped into the hot tub and turned it up…so we wouldn't see anything.

Carlos hopped in a second later and after a moment of awkward silence, with his face red, pulled off his swimming trunks. We all looked away, our faces red. Kendal, Logan and James walked downstairs after we all got in. "Hey Carlos, what's UP?" Kendal teased his friend who looked down and said in a small voice "You guys are jerks." James, Logan and Kendal burst out laughing and said "You all can get out now." Jo, Shay, Audra and I bolted out of the hot tub and grabbed towels. Kendal was hugging Jo, Logan was hugging Shay and Audra and I were being hugged by James who was laughing at Carlos as he tried to grab his shorts.

He fell out of the hot tub and Audra having mercy on the poor boy threw my towel at him. He grinned and said "Thank you ladies." He pulled on his shorts and said "I want dinner." Logan snickered and said "Let's order pizza." We all nodded and ran upstairs. Jo glanced at me and said "That was just a little weird." I nodded and said "Yeah even for me that was weird."

We sat at the breakfast bar while the guys argued over what kind of pizza they wanted. Audra getting a little annoyed said "MEAT LOVERS!" and stalked out of the room. I hopped off my stool and walked after her. "What's up?" I asked. She shrugged and said "They are just too much at times." I didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say.

"It's just…they are just so welcoming, and it's weird. I've known them for a couple days and already they have made me part of their family. It's just a lot to take in." I nodded because I felt the same way, even though technically I was part of the family.

"Jay?" James voice was concerned. I walked back over to him and he said "Sorry it's just the storm is going to get worse, so we were going to take a break from the game and move some blankets and pillows and such into the entertainment room." I hugged my brother and cringed as a thunder boomed above us. "James I really really don't like thunderstorms." James hugged me back and said "Don't worry nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around."

"James? We are going to get our blankets and pillows want to come?" Kendal called from the stairs. I let go of my brother. He smiled and walked up to the guys rooms. I found all the girls and told them the plan, they helped me grab all of our blankets and pillows. "Should I drive home?" Jo asked me quietly. I shook my head and said "No it's good that you're here. Call your parents to tell them that you're here for the night because the roads are bad. Kendal would kill me if I let you go, plus you're fun and I like having fun people around." Jo smiled at me and helped me carry my huge pillow downstairs.

The boys were putting pillows on the couches and they decided that girls would have the entertainment room while they had the living room. "Jay, lets go." Shay said and we walked into the kitchen where we started heating up some pizza when the electricity went out with a bang. Thunder rattled the whole house. Whimpering I slid to the ground. "Jay?" shay sounded nervous. She sat down next to me and said "It's ok the boys are in the next room." I nodded and whimpered again as Thunder rattled the house. "Jay, Shay?" Carlos and Logan were walking slowly into the kitchen. They had a flashlight. I didn't move I was terrified as the house was lit by lightning then rattled by the thunder. "Logan, Carlos we are over here."Shay called. The boys pointed the flashlight at us.

Carlos ran over while Logan kept the flashlight on us. "Are you two ok?" Carlos asked while checking me for injuries. I nodded and he pulled the two of us up so we were standing. We all walked into the entertainment room. "Jay are you ok?" James ran over and squished me in a hug. "fine I can't breathe your squishing me." I whispered. James laughed and pulled me over to the couch. He pushed me down and said "It's eight at night, go to bed." I got up and said "No." James pushed me back down and said "Fricking go to bed." I got up and walked over to where Jo was and said "No." James came after me and shrieking I ran. "CARLOS HELP ME!" Soon an Epic game of hide and seek was going on in our house. I was with Carlos and we were currently hiding from Kendal. We were hiding behind the living room couch. I smirked at Carlos who was fighting a smile as we heard Jo run into a table. She whimpered and said "I hate this game I always run into things." "Like this?" We heard Kendal's voice and a muffled shriek then kisses. I looked at Carlos my eyes wide. He mirrored my look and we army crawled away from the couple making out.

We got into the entertainment room and sat on the couch. Everyone, minus Jo and Kendal, was sitting there. "I'm hungry." Shay said and my stomach rumbled in agreement. We walked into the kitchen together and got some food. "Shay? What should we be called like our group?" Shay shrugged and said "I don't know." I shrugged back and cringed as thunder boomed from above. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey sweet thang what's up?" Carlos said. smling i turned to look at him saying "Nothing, just getting some cheese puffs." Carlos grinned as the three of us went back into the entertainment room, with the food.

**A/N yep it's me again I know this is a short chapter BUT I need all of you who read my story to give me a name for the Girls group. I know really cool creative people read this, so pleaseee give me ideas**

**DISCLAIMER—ahh I don't own BTR you know the rest **


	9. Momments at Night then Day

**DISCLAIMER-i wish I owned BTR but I don't I own Jay, and am barrowing Shay from readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915 …..**

**Ohh thanks to the people who reviewed I have narrowed the band names down to 2. B4dark, or Hit-N-Run…please if you like one I would like to know, just give me the pros' and con's of both….and well read on!**

It was three in the morning and I was the only one awake. I found a lantern, a book and a corner of the house away from everyone else. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I started reading Romeo and Juliet… and got annoyed really quick with how those morons were acting. I mean she didn't even know him and she gave up her life for him. What crap.

"Hey." Somebody said and startled I fell out of the chair. I looked up to see Carlos, standing in just his boxers. "Hey what are you doing up?" I said worried I woke him up. Carlos grinned and said "Had to pee, on the way back I noticed the light was on. Are you ok?" I nodded and Carlos sat down next to me. "So what's up?" he said. I shrugged and said "I don't know I was thinking of names for the band…I was thinking **B4 dark**, three girls and a whole lotta attitude or **Hit-N-Run**."

Carlos chuckled and said "I like both, I think if you were to actually have attitude though." I pouted and said "I have tones of attitude just ask my mom, or James." We smiled at each other than Carlos said "You know the electricity came on about an hour ago. But we had turned the lights off earlier so it wouldn't wake anybody up." I gasped and said "So we can make some food?" Carlos nodded and we ran into the kitchen and pressed cook on the microwave. The pizza form earlier was still in there so we assumed it was still good.

Carlos gently kissed me, and I gently bit his lip his eyes widened and I smirked and he kissed me harder. My arms worked their way up from his chest to around his neck. Carlos picked me up and put me on the lower end of the counter. My legs wrapped around him and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "AHEM!" We broke apart to see James standing in the doorway. He looked a little pissed.

I smirked at my brother, who glared even harder at us. "Your pizza's done." He said, "It's been beeping for the past five minutes." Guiltily I hopped off the counter and walked over to the microwave. Grabbing the pizza and a couple of plates I looked at James who was still glaring at us. "It's three thirty in the morning. Go to bed." I smiled and said "Go to bed James, you need your beauty rest." James glared at me then up at Carlos.

I sighed as Carlos and I started eating the pizza. I nudged his foot with mine and said "James is such a dork." Carlos snorted and said "You have no idea. He has this portfolio of head shots of himself, he got a nerdy looking one labeled "Boy Next Door." But it was more like nerd next door."

"IT WAS NOT!" James shrieked as he stalked into the room. He grabbed a pizza and stalked back into the living room. I glanced at Carlos and we burst out laughing. "So tell me about yourself, what were you like back in NY?" Carlos said grinning at me. I smirked over at him and said "I was a trouble maker. I would come up with these great plans to prank people and I would never get caught. Uhhh I was smart, in all AP classes, and I was kinda a Jock., but I very smart jock. Anything else?" Carlos smirked at me and said "tell me about your craziest scheme." I grinned and said "It all started one innocent Saturday…

_FLASHBACK!_

_It was a typical Thursday night, The three girls were lying on the couch at Jay's house. Piles of mountain dew, volt and a ton of other energy drinks were lying at the girl's feet. Shay and Audra were shaking with suppressed energy while Jay was still drinking volt. "H-How are you not shaking, or bouncing off the walls?" Audra said trying to match her friend drink for drink. Jay grinned and said "I'm naturally hyper, this stuff doesn't do crap to me." Jay drained a huge pixie stick, then said "Let's go out to the fort and make a plan." The girls nodded and followed their friend out to their tree-hut. It was pretty well built since the girls had spent three months building it. Jay climbed up and sat on her bean bag at the desk._

"_Now what are we going to do to the Lacrosse team?" Shay said grinning deviously. Audra rolled her eyes and said "We can't do anything BAD this time, remember what Mr. Karter said. One more stunt that is dangerous to the pranked would land us in detention for the rest of the year." Jay nodded and said "Well Mr. Karter was right the last one was dangerous for the lacrosse team. We can't put firecrackers on their field again so I got it, let's freeze their uniforms. Soak them down and turn down the temperature in their team room?" Shay shook her head "Too riskey, we would have to go into their team room, and you know how closely they guard that now."_

_Jay nodded then said "That settles it, we doing it." Audra nodded and said "Ok so operation prank those boys till they are frozen is a go!" Shay was quiet for a second then said "Operation PTBTTAF? That name sucks how bout operation freeze." Audra shrugged and the girls changed into their all black prank uniforms. They walked through the woods down to the school. The Lacrosse team was still having practice so the girls walked into the softball team room. "Now what?" Shay whispered. Jay looked around then said "Remember that time in third grade, Audra when Freddie accidently let the class rats out and they escaped the school through the heating ducts?" Audra nodded then followed Jay's gaze up to the heating ducts._

"_No!" Shay whispered "We are going to get caught." Audra turned around and said "Shh they are leaving the team room." The girls were hiding in the air duct above the lacrosse team's team room. They waited twenty minutes after the last one left. Once they were sure nobody was coming back the girls slipped out of the air duct. _

"_Thank cheese I thought I was going to die of boredom." Audra said. Shay looked nervous as she surveyed the room. Jay started to play around with the faucets when they heard a guys voice outside the room. Jay flipped the lights off and the girls ran to the far side of the locker room. They hid in the coaches room. "I gotta get new friends." Shay whispered, as the boy walked by the coaches room. The boy stopped and looked into the little room. The girls hiding under the huge desk tried to slow down their breathing when the boy walked in. _

_The boy walked over to the desk, and grabbed the coat that was on it. After the boy left the girls allowed themselves to breathe. "I thought he knew we were here." Shay whispered. Jay shrugged then walked back out into the locker room. She turned the faucets all the way so they spilled out of the sink. She then moved all of the boys cleats to the top of their lockers. The boys had carelessly thrown their shirts into their lockers. Jay grinned and said "Well the boys can't get mad at us for forgetting to turn off the sink." The girls high fived and left the room via the air duct._

(END FLASHBACK)

Carlos burst out laughing as I ended the story "The guys never figured out it was you?" I shook my head and said "It was great, they looked so cold out on the field during practice." I grinned at Carlos and said "What about you, what were you like back in Minnesota?" Carlos grinned and said "I was a troublemaker, I didn't know what I wanted to be, I wasn't very smart but my teachers loved having me in their class. I pranked people occasionally but I mostly focused on playing hockey and trying to pass all of my clases. " I grinned over at him and said "Well what about now?" Carlos shrugged and said "I'm a pop star, a trouble maker, and your boyfriend?" he said grinning unsure at me.

I smiled back and leaned towards him "Don't forget, smart, talented, and hot." Carlos grinned and kissed me firmly pressing his lips to mine. His tongue begged for entrance and slowly I gave it to him. He explored my mouth and sadly after a while we both needed air. Smirking I grabbed his hand and we made our way, kissing over to the couch. I didn't realize it was there and I fell back onto it bringing Carlos with me. Chuckling Carlos moved us so we were laying along the whole couch. He looked down at me his eyes sparkling, I grabbed his shirt and brought him down to me. He laughed and we kept kissing for god knows how long.

"AHEM!" for the second time that night we were startled apart but this time it wasn't James standing in the doorway, well it wasn't just James it was James, Audra, Shay, Logan, Jo and Kendall. I buried my face in Carlos's chest "Why?" Carlos chuckled said "What's up?" "GO TO SLEEP!" Audra sounded annoyed someone wasn't getting enough sleep. "Were we being loud?" Carlos said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "No James won't shut up or go to sleep, and that's keeping us up, because he's being annoying and overprotective!"

Ouch even Shay sounded annoyed. Sighing Carlos and I got up. "Goodnight." Carlos said kissing me. I kissed him back and said "Goodnight." I walked back with the girls to where we were sleeping and finally I fell asleep with dream of happiness.

James's P.O.V

I glared at Carlos and who said "Dude you're being over protective." Kendall frowned and said "Why don't we all just go sleep and talk about this in the morning?" I nodded and continued to glare at my best friend. I walked over to the couch I was sleeping on and punched the pillow.

I glared in the darkness at my friend who fell instantly asleep the second his head touched the pillow. I lay in silence until I passed out.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Jay staring at me with a determined expression. I jerked awake and fell off of the couch. Hopping up I said "What's up?" she shrugged and said "I have been trying to wake you up for the past hour. I'm going on a date and if you do anything to ruin it I swear to cheese I will pour blond hair dye into your shampoo." I yelped and grabbed my hair. She smiled at me then hugged me "I love you but please please please don't do anything." I nodded and said fine." She smiled and skipped away. The next time I saw her was when she and Carlos were walking to the north end of the beach hand in hand. She was in a bikini while he was just in swimming trunks.

I decided to watch a movie filled with blood and guts to try and take my mind off of my little sister and my best friend.

Jay's View

Carlos decided that we should go on a date but since neither of us really wanted to leave the beach we decided to go to the north end of the beach. We left our swimming stuff and decided to explore. There was a shack under the palm trees that I hadn't noticed before. We decided to explore the building. It looked like at any moment it would fall apart but that was part of the excitement. Carlos nervous about my safety insisted I wear his helmet. I was looking at the writing on the wall when I heard the crack. A second later Carlos appeared and tackled me just as the building fell.

I looked up at him, we were lying just outside of the wreck. I gulped and said "Carlos." Carlos silenced me with a kiss, "I heard the beginning the building being to fall, and my only thought was you, I'm so glad I got to you in time." I nodded and said "I'm glad you're ok." He kissed me again. We got up and Carlos winced, that's when I noticed he had a cut on his foot. I ran over to where we threw our stuff and grabbed my towel. I ran back to him and wrapped it around his foot.

"Are you ok?" Carlos nodded and I gingerly checked his foot, it was still bleeding. "Don't lie." Carlos rapped the helmet (that was still on my head) twice and said weakly "Can you go get Logan? He knows what to do." I nodded then said "Don't let that towel fall." He nodded and I bolted to the house screaming "LOGAN LOGAN HELP!" Everyone ran out of the house and I ran up to Logan "'sbleedingalloverthebeachandI'mscaredyouhavetohelphim." Logan stared at me then Shay yelled "LOGAN HELP HER OUT CARLOS IS BLEEDING ON THE BEACH!" Logan ran inside and got a lot of bandaids and towels and other stuff then he ran back outside and we ran over to where Carlos was lying.

Carlos was staring at the towel as it got darker and darker. I let out a whimper as Carlos looked up at me. "James." Logan said, and arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from Logan, Carlos and Shay. "Let me go!" I said to James who ignored me. Shay ran past us to the house. James didn't bother walking in we could hear her "Yes umm My friend is bleeding on the beach, and he just went passed out, no it wasn't from a shark bite, he cut he foot open and started bleeding. Ok thanks." I turned around and hugged my brother "Is he gonna be ok?" I tried not to cry, but I was failing. "He is going to be fine." The ambulance was at the house. They took Carlos to the hospital. We drove there, and waited a couple of hours to hear that he would be alright.

He's awake now and we still haven't heard he would be alright.


	10. I think i might Love you

James's view

When we got to the hospital Kendall ran in to the waiting room while I kept Jay from running in to. Kendall walked back out and nodded. Carlos was in surgery right now, to get rid of the glass in his foot. We waited in the waiting room for a couple of hours till a doctor came out and said "Excuse me Jay?" Jay shot up and said "That's me, is Carlos ok?" the doctor nodded and said "Will you and the rest of your friends call Carlos's legal guardian? We have something to discuss with them." "That's my mom she said she would be here in a couple of minutes, you can tell us we are his family." The doctor, a youngish man peered at us and said "Why don't you all wait here, Jay? Carlos asked for you…you can come in, he might be a little out of it but that's normal." Jay glanced at us and I made a "go" motion. Jay looked at the doctor and slowly followed him.

Mama Knight ran into the building a couple of minutes later and demanded to see the doctor. The doctor came back out, without Jay, and said "Mrs. Knight? Yes Carlos has Hemophilia, but he will be fine." We all walked into Carlos's room and I noticed Jay was still wearing Carlos's helmet. Carlos wasn't groggy he was talking to Jay with the biggest smile on his face. Jay was sitting in the bed with him and talking with a happy look on her face.

"Hey guys!" Carlos sounded happy and not as if he'd just gotten his foot sliced open.

My friends surround Carlos in the hospital, he looks better than he did a couple of hours ago but he still looks like crap. Jay hasn't let go of his hand since we found out he has hemophilia. They look at each other nervously and almost tenderly.

The next day when Carlos was released from the hospital Jay was planning something. That didn't make the drive back to the beach house any less awkward. The whole car was silent except for the radio. I glance back at Carlos and Jay, and notice how they are sitting together. She has her head on his chest and his arms are wrapped around her.

We pull up to the house and the girls bolt to the house in a flurry of motion. Chuckling we walk slower back. Carlos has his foot wrapped to prevent infection and was hobbling along on crutches. Jay suddenly ran back outside towards us and hugged Carlos. We kept walking, leaving the two to their hugging fest.

Jay's View

"This changes nothing, about the way I feel for you." Carlos mumbled. I nodded into his chest, then pulled away. "Come on slow poke…I have something to show you." I teased. He grinned at me and blew me a kiss awkwardly. I laughed and walked with him, in a happy silence. When we finally got to the beach there was two towels beneath an umbrella with a basket of food. Carlos smiled over at me and said "You did this for me?" I nodded and said "Well you deserve it for saving me." Carlos smirked and said "Well, didn't you hear I am a super hero…an unnamed super hero but a hero nevertheless." I smirked back at him as we lay on the towels "Really? I thought James was the only super hero, being Bandana Man and all." Carlos looked at me quizzically and I said "Jo told me about everything I missed."

Carlos grinned and said "That concert was fun…I wish you could have been there." We lay together in a content silence when music started blasting from the house.

I promise I would be there  
I swear I'm on my way  
I know you may not hear me  
But that's the price I'll pay  
(I smiled over at Carlos who smiled back  
And I don't know  
how I would ever go  
all alone walking on my own  
(Kissing him definitely made everything better  
Like angels, you were floating to me  
and that's how it should be  
(making out was just as good  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
I don't wanna pay for things unspoken  
I just wanna race with arms wide open  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are  
(he rolled us over so he was on top  
I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

I promise you I'm gonna be there  
I wanna be there  
No matter what happens  
No matter how tragic

'Cause the clock is ticking  
The world is spinning  
Our lives are passing us byyyyy [continues into next verse for about 4 beats]

'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

Take a shot in the dark...

Carlos looked down at me his brown eyes searching mine. He gently leaned down and kissed me. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, I didn't recognize it, it felt like happiness mixed with something else. Butterfly's in my stomach, happiness in my heart and love on my brain I looked up at the boy I think I have fallen in love with. I kissed him passionately and felt that he felt the same way.

"Jay, I know I made mistakes in the past but I think this time I got it right…I mean…I'm not good at this…I just wanted to say I…" Carlos started stuttering. "I think I love you. No strike that I know I love you." My eyes widened and I kissed him again "I love you too." I said those deadly words for the second time in my life, and this time I knew it was for real.

**A/N SORRY for sucha short chapter...anyways...tell me what you think please i need reviews. **

**DISCLIMER-i don't own BTR...we've been through this enough...i'm gonna go take a nap **

**weeelllll have a nicee rest of the day**


	11. Jay's past with Love

_I scored the winning run, sliding between the catchers legs a second before the ball reached her. This game was the second most important game. Next week we would be playing in the finals. I got up, ripping my helmet off of my head and faced my team who was screaming with the fans "We won!" We shook hands with the opposing team. I walked out to the pitcher's mound and faced my team._

_My team ran over to me tackled me to the ground in a huge dog pile. After a minute we got up and I found my boyfriend Roscoe. He was a player on the Varsity baseball team. Grinning I ran over to him and jumped into a hug. "Great game little star." He said kissing my cheek. Smiling back at him I kissed him back and said "We are going to have a party tonight at the usual place, are you coming?" Roscoe nodded and put me down "You're team mates need you I'll see you tonight." I walked back to my team and we cleaned up our dug out. _

_I went home and showered thinking about tonight. The Usual Place was the greatest hang out in the world. It was a teen club which me and my friends practically lived at. I hoped Roscoe would come, he was a senior at our school and I was really lucky to be going out with him._

_Grinning to myself I blasted my music and changed into my favorite sea blue dress, and I put on a bit of make up knowing my friends would do the rest. I ran next door to Audra's house and let her and Shay fix my makeup and hair. I was hopeless at the subject of girly stuff but my friends were pretty good at it. At 8:00 we got into Shay's car and drove to the Usual Place to find the everyone there._

_A Cheer went up as I walked in "AND HERE'S THE CAPTAIN HERSELF THE ONE WHO SCORED THE WINNING RUN JAY THE GREAT BRIGHT!" the DJ yelled. I grinned and waved to everyone. I was pushed to the microphone and a chant went up "SPEECH SPEECH!" I grinned and motioned for everyone to settle down. "THANK YOU NEW YORK!" I said grinning and bowing to the crowd. A laugh went up around the room "Really everyone thanks for coming to our games and supporting us. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you booing the umps, cheering us on, and making the other team want to die." A Cheer went around the room._

_Grinning I blew a kiss to the crowd "MAKE SURE YOU COME TO OUR GAME NEXT WEEK TO WATCH US KICK ASS!" the room roared its approval .i gave the microphone back to the DJ and saw Roscoe I walked down to him and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Nice speech." He said kissing me. Grinning he deepened the kiss, and led me to a corner, where we made out. "Jay I love you." Roscoe said grinning at me. I smiled back and said for the first time ever "I Love you too." I think I did mean it. I mean what I felt with him was excitement. My mom always said that the guy you fall in love with should be exciting. Grinning Roscoe kissed me again. Sadly my friends pulled me away, they looked a little peeved out. _

"_It's time to dance. No more boys." Shay said glaring at Roscoe. Roscoe flipped his black hair and walked away. I grinned and shrugged we danced for a couple of hours until I decided that I should dance with Roscoe. Grinning I went over to the corner where we were earlier and I saw Roscoe._

_With another girl._

_He looked at the girl and said "Stacy I think I love you." Stacy grinned back and said "I love you too, what about Jay?" Roscoe shrugged and said "She's a sophomore, we are seniors, and we belong together. She's just a little kid. I don't want a little girl I want a woman. Who would want?" I turned tears in my eyes. I wanted to die, the guy I thought I loved didn't even like me._

I jerked up sweating in my bed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I don't know why love is so hard for me. I walk downstairs and slip on my flip flops, and walk down to the beach. I glare at the water with tears in my eyes. It was 4:00 in the morning I was glad nobody was awake yet.

I don't even know what love is and yet I feel it all the time. Stifling a sob I glare out at the water. "Hey are you ok?" Audra's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "I heard you saying roscoe in your sleep and was worried." I didn't look at her while I said "I dreamed about the day we won the semi-finals." Audra sucked in air and said "That day was supposed to be the second best day of our lives…the best day of our lives sucked ass." I chuckled and said "Started out good but ended with me in the hospital." Audra sat down next to me and we watched the waves.

"Hey are two ok?" shay's voice startled us. "Yeah we're fine just talking about the semi-finals." Audra said looking back at our friend. Shay tugged on her red-brown hair and said "I wanted to kill him when you told us." "I still do." Audra said.

Grinning I hugged my friends "Well that's why we say chicks before dicks." Audra snorted and said "Carlos isn't a dick, neither is Logan, they are the nicest guys I have ever met." Shay nodded and said "So is Kendal and James."

"Hey what's up." Jo startled us. I smiled at Jo and said "nothing, we're just having a heart to heart want to join us?" Jo nodded and we all sat in the sand. "So why did you choose Kendal?" Audra said. I jabbed her in the side as Jo said "Well he caught me in a lie, I told the guys I had a boyfriend, and he found out I didn't and then he asked me out after being really persistent." I smiled as Jo turned to shay and said "Why did you choose Logan?" Shay blushed and said "WeBothLikeTheSameThingsAndHe'sReallyHot." I raised my eyebrow and said "In English please." Shay blushed even harder as she said "We both like the same things and he's really really hot."

I glanced at Audra and we started singing "Shay and Logan sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love then come's marriage then come's a MINI LOGAN in the baby carriage." Shay groaned as the lights on the guys side of the house turned on. Jo joined in as we sang again "Shay and Logan sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love then come's marriage then come's a MINI LOGAN in the baby carriage."

Shay pointed at Jo and we all sang "Jo and Kendall sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love then come's marriage then come's a MINI JO in the baby carriage." We burst out laughing. Jo getting the joke pointed at me and we all sang. "Jay and Carlos sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love then come's marriage then come's a MINI Jay in the baby carriage." We heard laughter from the boys side of the house. The boys walked out of the house. In Carlos's case he hobbled out of the house.

They stood on the deck and James said "Today's the day we have to leave…so pack your stuff." I looked at my friends who shrugged and I yelled back "JAMIE WE ARE PRETTY GOOD AT PACKING!" James shrugged and walked back into the house. "WE have to leave at eight this morning ladies." Logan yelled we all pointedly looked at Shay who blushed and said "We're coming." Carlos had disappeared into his room packing all of his stuff. Finally at 7 we were all done packing things into the cars. Jo, Shay, Audra and I were in one car with Jo driving.

"See y'all later." We said, and Shay, Jo and I kissed our boyfriends, I socked James in the arm and we hopped into the SUV. I grinned as we started pounding the music. After what felt like five minutes we arrived back at the palmwoods.

Audra grinned and said "Isn't your boss home today?" I nodded and said "Let's change before we go meet him…plus I have song, for us to sing, you know the one we wrote during the bus rides?" Shay and Audra nodded as we walked into the palm woods with our suitcases. "Well let's sing that." They grinned and nodded. My friends walked into my room and each took a room. My mom wasn't going to tell me what I can or can't do anymore.

We called a taxi and got to roque records in record time. We walked up to Gustavo and I said "Let's do this." Kelly grinned at me from behind her boss and we walked into the recording booth.

Me-For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, ya, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that

Audra- I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

(Chorus )ALL  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

Audra-If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to go to hell  
(SHAY) (I'm not brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm wrong like that

ME-I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus] ALL  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

ALL GIRLS-I'm not a trick you play, I wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA

Audra-Don't change me (X4)

(Shay)(I can't be tamed)

ALL GIRLS-I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

(chorus)ALL GIRLS

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)

Me-I can't be tamed

We were so into the music we didn't notice that the guys had shown up during it. Gustavo and Kelly looked at one another and Gustavo said "Good, Kelly will be your manager." We glanced at one another and jumped up and down. Now my friends could stay here in L.A and we could become Famous.

**A/n yep...well i need more reviews or might go into a deep depresion...hahaha anyways**

**DISCLAIMER-idk why i bother ...i don't own anything blah blah blah**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE**


	12. Never Have I Ever

B4Dark, that's the name of our band. We were all living in the same suite, and currently I was strumming my guitar humming. Audra burst into the living room and said "Where is your mom by the way we haven't seen her since we got here?" I shrugged and continued playing on my guitar. Audra getting annoyed grabbed the guitar and said "I know you and your mom have issues but she's not here and we don't know how to cook." I reached back for my guitar and said "Let's order pizza or something."

Audra groaned and said "WE EAT PIZZA ALL THE TIME!" I smirked up at her and said "There is nothing wrong with living off of pizza." Audra groaned as I burst into song "P-I-Z-ZA, P-I-Z-Z-A Aannd pizza is sooo good yeah!" Shay poked her head out of her room and said "Pizza? Are we eating pizza? Jay is singing the pizza song, we have to eat pizza." Audra groaned and said "FINE! But we are inviting the boys and Jo over for dinner and a movie."

I grinned and Shay and I started dancing around the house "P-I-Z-Z-A P-I-Z-ZA WE ARE EATING PIZZA! YEASH!" Audra flipped out her phone and called a Kendall. "Yo we're eating pizza tonight, call Jo and get the guys over to our room."

I flipped open my phone and called my favorite LA pizza place "Yo I'd like 2 plan, 3 meatlovers, yeah we would love knots thanks!" Shay glanced at me and said "Really? Just five pizzas?" I shrugged and said "The guys bring chips and stuff." Shay shrugged and started blasting music. "REALLY JUSTIN BEIBER?" I yelled. Shay nodded and we started singing along.

Ohh Ohh

For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch him play for ya

For you I'd be (Whoa)  
Runnin a thousand miles  
Just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know that I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

Everyday I bring the sun around  
I sweep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)  
I would take  
Every second, every single time  
Spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.  
.com/somebody_to_love_lyrics_justin_

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want  
I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)

Find me somebody to love (Ohh)

I need somebody to love (Yeah)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.I don't need nothing else,I promise girl I swear,I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody (I swear I just need somebody to love)  
I-I need somebody.  
Oh oh oh oh oh... etc

Is she out there  
Is she out there  
(repeat)

I just need somebody to love.

Audra walked into the living room with Jo as we finished singing. "Why?" Audra said as she put down the sodas. I shrugged and said "WE CAN SING ALONG IN HARMONY!" Jo smiled and said "Guys I think that tonight we should play never have I ever." Shay nodded and we started cleaning the apartment.

At 8:00 the pizza arrived, and within seconds the door burst open. "HELLO PIZZA!" The boys shouted. We all glared at them. "ahh hey ladies!" Kendall said hugging Jo. Jo pulled away and said "We are playing Never have I ever, while we eat, and after." Kendall nodded and we sat all grabbed the pizza and sat in a circle. Carlos and I were on the bean bags, James and Audra were on the love seat, Logan and Shay were on the couch on the opposite side was Kendall and Jo. Our couch was bigger than the boys so the two couples had room.

Grinning I grabbed two slices of meat lovers and leaned against Carlos. Shay grinned at me and said "Never have I ever eaten a whole pizza in one sitting." Grumbling I put down on finger, as did James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. I stuck my tongue out at Shay and said "Never have I spent a beautiful day inside reading a book." Shay and Logan both put a finger down. Jo spoke up "Never have I ever done the spiderman kiss." Gasping Shay, Audra and I turned to her and said "YOU HAVEN'T?" Jo shook her head and said "Never ever." "That's so sad, that's the most romantic kiss." Audra said sighing. I shook my head and said "No way." "Umm Pardon me for asking but what is the spiderman kiss?" James said giving me a look.

Audra smirked at me and said "It's when somebody is sitting on the floor and their significant other kisses them upside down…like in spiderman." "ohh." James said while watching me. Audra, shay and I all put down a finger. "I think I might lose this game." I said. "Never have I ever been a super hero." Logan said. James and Carlos both put down a finger. "Bandana Man and the STILL unnamed superhero." Kendall said first pointing at James then at Carlos. Carlos grinned and said "Never have I ever been obsessed with hair product." The girls plus James put a finger down, grabbing another slice of pizza I leaned against Carlos who said softly "Never have I ever said I love you and not meat it."

Oh Shit..

**A/N thanks to all of you who reviewed I'm happy to say I won't spiral into a deep depression. Anyways….tell me what you think it really brightens my day. OHHH and if you have any never have I ever suggestions I would love them….**

**DISCLAIMER-*sigh* I don't own BTR or justin bieber I own Jay, am Barrowing shay from readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915…**

**Much love PEACE **


	13. The Roof

I shot up and looked at Carlos "What about Stephanie, didn't you tell her you loved her?" I said desperately trying to get out of this without hurting him. Carlos shook his head and said "Nope I just thought I loved her I never actually told her." Sighing I looked down at the ground then slowly lowered a finger.

I glanced at Carlos whose face was a mix of hurt and disbelief. "Carlos I meant it when I said it to you, I said it once before to this guy—" "No I get it I moved to fast." Carlos said frowning. "NO you didn't there was this guy that I was going out with before I moved here." I started to explain when Carlos turned to me "NO Jay it's fine I regret saying it this early you don't need to lie." I could feel the buildup of tears as I snarled "I don't lie, but you know what just forget it." I turned and ran out of the room. I ran to the stairs until I got to the roof. Refusing to let tears fall I sat I down and tried to forget everything.

James P.O.V

I stared at the door when Shay's voice startled us out of our silence "She wasn't lying, you know." Carlos's head snapped up and he said "What do you mean?" Audra glared at Carlos and said "She was going out with a senior this past school year and at one of our party's he said he loved her and she said the same. Then later she found him cheating on her. "

Carlos looked at the ground and then said "Ohh man I'm such a moron." "YOU THINK!" Shay and Audra said glaring at my friend. "HEY! Let's all just chill, I'll go talk to her." I said getting up. Shay and Audra shook their heads "she is going to come back at like three in the morning and pass out. Besides she could be anywhere." Kendall looked at me and said "Then we have to find her, this city is dangerous after dark." Shay shook her head "She wouldn't leave this area, she could be anywhere within a couple of blocks though."

Logan shot up and said "We should look for her though, just in case." Audra and Shay exchanged a glance and slowly nodded. "Yeah, we'll take Jo and search here, you guys search the park…" Shay said slowly. We all nodded and 5 minutes later we were dressed in leather jackets, jeans, and bandanas. We had walkie talkies, binoculars and rope. "Let's do this!" Kendall said grinning. Carlos frowned at us because he wasn't able to run around and said "Ok just go." Kendall flung open the door and Logan made a hand motion "Caw CAww!" I rolled out the door and Kendall followed and we stood back to back. Logan followed and we howled like wolves running down the hallway.

I glanced back down the hall to find the girls all going to the stairs. Shrugging I kept following my friends out to the park.

Jay's View

I hate my life. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! Everytime something good happens or I feel happy I know bad things are going to follow. It's like the universe just wants me to die. Sighing I flipped over so I was looking at the sky. "JAY!" Audra tackled me in a massive hug. "HE BELIEVES YOU!" Audra said squishing me. "Can't…breath…crushing…me." I gasped as Shay and Jo walked over.

Audra jumped up and said "Aren't you going to come down now?" I looked up at my friends and said "Why?" Shay hauled me up and said "Because Carlos is really sorry that he didn't believe you…he just really likes you." Jo nodded and said "Yeah I have only seen him act this way towards one other girl and even then it's not the same, I think he actually meant it when he said he loved you."

I shrugged and said "Sure why not, we have rehearsal tomorrow so I need to get a good nights rest." Audra, Shay and Jo stared at me and said "WHAT?" Audra pulled me down to our floor and said "You're going to talk to him." I glared at her and said "Why should I? He didn't believe me." Shay slapped me upside my head and said "BECAUSE he looked so depressed when he found out you weren't lying that it was quite sad."

Jo and Shay stood behind me while Audra knocked on the door. "I'm Coming." Carlos sounded depressed. My friends waited until they heard the door open then they ran away. Not before pushing me forward. Carlos's eyes widened when he opened the door. "Jay I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." He said looking at the ground. I smiled at him and said "It's ok; I can understand why you were hurt." Carlos smiled and led the way into the apartment.

I grinned at him as he struggled with his crutches. Getting annoyed with them he threw them to the ground and fell onto the sofa with a grumpy sigh. "Stupid things." He murmured. Laughing at his pouty expression I sat down and draped my legs over his. "Maybe you should get a wheelchair, we could have wheelchair races throughout the palmwoods." I suggested as Carlos watched me.

Carlos grinned and said "Good idea!" He proceeded to text someone and then looked over at me. "You know you're really pretty when your lost in thought." He said grinning at me. I leaned up to kiss him. "I know." I smirked at him, as he rolled his eyes. I grinned as he pressed harder against me.

"WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I WALK INTO A ROOM YOU TOO ARE MAKING OUT?" James yelled startling us apart. James, Kendall and Logan were standing in the doorway, James was glaring at us. "hey, guess what, we made up." I said trying to lighten the rooms atmosphere. Kendall grinned and said "Where's Jo?" I grinned back and said "My room, and uhh I'm gonna go so bye." I tried to leave before James decided to freak out anymore but James grabbed me in a massive bear hug.

"We need to talk." He growled in my ear. Squirming I decided the best tactic would be to go limp. James was not expecting that so I fell rolling away. I glared up at him in Ninja mode. James and I were trying to stare each other down. Kendall ruined the moment by bringing Shay, Audra and Jo in the room.

Shay stared at me then groaned "Nin-Jay has returned." Audra glanced at me then said "Wait the villain?" Shay nodded and said "remember we gave up being the hero in ninth grade." Audra nodded and I tripped James as he tried to tackle me. "Shay-shay The GREEN and Amazing Audra to the fortress of 'tude." The three of us ran downstairs to the pool area. We stopped in our room to change. I was in a tight black tank top with black spandex short shorts, my hair was back with a black bandana. Shay and Audra were in the same outfit only Shay was wearing a very pretty shade of green and Audra was wearing a very pretty shade of reddish orange.

We snuck down to the pool and high-fived when we made it down undetected. "HAHA those morons don't know who they were messing with!" Audra said grinning. "Hey guys what's up?" Jo said from the other side of the pool. We turned to face her and a second later we were in the pool. Sputtering we surfaced to find James, Kendall and Logan laughing at us. Carlos and Jo were laughing as well from pool chairs.

Glaring at James I hoisted myself out of the pool and lunged at him grabbing him in a wet hug. Shay pushed the two of us back in. James and I stood up and yelled "HEY! NOT FAIR!" I flipped my hair to find the whole group staring at us. James and I looked at each other and both turned to the group and said "Why are you looking at us like that?" we turned to one another and said "HEY QUIT COPYING ME!" Kendall burst out laughing "You two frickin look alike! AND you just spoke at the same time maybe you are freaky twins." Growling James and I both lunged towards Kendall and pulled him into the pool.

Everybody came in after that. Carlos wasn't allowed to do anything that could endanger him so we decided to play a nice quiet game of marco polo.

Pffttt like that was gonna happen.

**A/N HEY HEY HEY WHATS UP READERS! hope you like this chapter i wasn't so sure of it but Ehh...hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER-*sighhh* i don't even know why i bother...I DONT OWN BTR...i am barrowing Audra from Penafan915 and Shay from Readerwriterthinker**


	14. B4 Dark

Exhausted we walked back up to our rooms, it was three in the morning and we would have to get up in five hours to get to work. FML! Shay was passed out in Logan's arms, Jo was practically asleep on her feet, Audra was staring blankly at the wall and I was sitting on the floor of the elevator. The boys somehow were completely fine.

"How?" Audra made me jump she doesn't speak very well when she's tired. "How are all of you still awake?" She mumbled turning to face James. The boys shrugged and helped us get to our rooms. Kendal helped Jo get to her room.

"Goodnight." I murmured to Carlos as he tried to give me a hug and stay balanced on his crutches. "Come on Jay we need to sleep otherwise Kelly might kill us." Audra's tone was mocking. Flipping her off I kissed Carlos on the cheek and walked back to my room. Weirdly my mom still wasn't back but I found a note.

Dearest Jay,

Your birth mother called and I have gone to Minnesota for a couple of days behave

Love

Mom

I looked over at Shay who said softly "We are alone for a couple of days?" I nodded grinning plans already forming in my head. Tired I walked to my room and passed out.

THE NEXT MORNING JAMES'S P.O.V

The girls were gonna be late if they didn't hurry up and get ready. I decided to wake them up. Using the key Jay gave me I walked into the girls rooms to find Shay and Audra sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Wake Jay up." Audra said pointing to a room. Shrugging I walk into the room to find posters of the Sandlot, The Dark Knight, Wicked, and a couple of other movies.

Jay was passed out in her bed, drooling a little on her pillow. Smirking I launch myself onto her bed bouncing Jay out of her bed. She shot up looking very confused and her hair was wild. "WTF!" she said looking around. Her gaze landed on me and with a confused whimper she grabbed her towel and headed off to the shower.

Walking out to where Shay and Audra were eating "What's wrong with Jay this morning?" Shay shrugged and said "This is what mornings are like when she runs off of five hours of sleep." Audra giggled and said "You should see what three hours of sleep is like." Shuddering I looked down and said "Let's pretend your idea never came up." Jay came out of the shower sill looking really confused "Jay, we are learning our dance today, just bring your tank top and sweatpants, because we are also getting our "LOOK" today." Shay said watching her friend.

I looked at my sister and waved "Hey baby sis, hurry up we are leaving in twenty minutes." She cocked her head and said "Why are you still here and not getting me a cinnamon roll?" Grinning I push her into her room and walk back over to my apartment. "Mama Knight, I need another cinnamon roll." I said grinning at Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight glanced at me and said "You already had two rolls, why do you need another?" I smiled at Mrs. Knight and said "Jay wants one…please?" Mrs. Knight smiled and pushed one towards me.

Giving her the "Diamond Smile" I saunter back outside to find Shay, Audra and Jay closing their door "Hey bro…OHMYGOSH YOU GOT ME A CINNAMON ROLL!" Jay shrieked. Audra and Shay walked into my apartment saying "We'll get the rest of the group." Jay grabbed the plate and devoured the cinnamon roll.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Audra, and Shay walked out of the apartment to find me holding the clean plate, and Jay sitting on the floor with her eyes wide. "Wait you actually let her eat that? She can't have sugar when she's already hyper off of a lack of sleep!" Shay said hiding behind Logan.

I glanced at my sister who was struggling to get up. "I'm fine…lets go…to work?" She said grinning. I picked her up and carried her to the car. She was giggling quietly texting her friends, Audra burst out laughing and shouted from behind "YOU'RE A MORON!" Jay burst out laughing "NO…NO I'M RIGHT AND YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!" throwing my sister in the girls SUV I turned to Audra and said "Please tell me she becomes normal after a while." Shay shook her head and said "Nope it only gets worse."

I groaned as I walked over to the BTR mobile "Jay is gonna be wired today." I mumbled to Logan as I sat down in the back seat. Carlos looked up at me and said "Dude it's not that bad." I grabbed Carlos and pointed to the SUV which was blasting music. "She's going to be horrible."

We got to work before the girls and raced upstairs to talk to Kelly. "KELLY KELLY KELLY! JAY IS GOING NUTS TODAY SHE IS SO HYPED UP!" I screamed as I ran towards the smaller woman. Kelly ducked as I dove behind her. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were slower to get to the recording studio. "Dude you are having a weird twin moment with Jay, the two of you are so hyped up man just chill." Logan said as he entered the sound booth.

I jumped as Carlos started laughing Jay had walked into the door and was laying on the ground holding her head. Kendall and Logan took one look at my sister and burst out laughing. Audra and Shay walked in holding coffees and donuts. They appeared to yell something at Jay who flipped over backwards and hugged Kelly who had just walked into the room.

Kelly said something to the girls who left a second later.

Jay's View

We walked into the dance studio and Mr. X spun around and said "Your back, good let's dance." We danced for two hours. TWO FRICKING HOURS! I glanced at Audra who was sweating bullets. Shay didn't look much better. We walked into the locker room and Shay fell to her knees. "This is so much work I can't believe we have to dance." I grinned and quickly changed into sweat pants "Well I think if the guys can do it, we can do it and do it so much better."

Audra snorted and said "That sentence was so grammatically stupid, I lost focus on what we were supposed to do I was more focused on DO IT DO IT!" Grinning Shay and I started singing "Baby let's do it, come on now baby lets do it. Baby let's do it let's do it baby all night long!" Audra walked out of the locker room quickly. We followed her to the to the meeting room where the stylists were waiting.

Twenty-Five minutes and forty five seconds later we were standing around looking good. Kelly walked in and the marketing lady smirked at us then said "B4 Dark, need I say more." Kelly looked at all of us. Audra's hair was a more burnt orange color, which contrasted with her blue-grey eyes. She was wearing dark Jeans with her favorite navy blue converse. Her shirt was a dark grey button up.

Shay was grinning her brownish red hair had actually streaks of red in it now she had wanted to dye her hair for a while but her dad hadn't let her. She was wearing a lighter colored skirt and her favorite green converse. The shirt she wearing was light grey with black stripes across her stomach.

Lastly me, I was wearing tight black pants, my favorite purple converse (Ok ok I love them too, but nobody is allowed to know), and a black tank top. I flipped my bangs so they were covering my left eye and put on my sunglasses. "So Kelly how do we look?" I said grinning. Kelly looked at all of us again and said "Really good, let's go sing your new song." Grinning we started walking down to the recording studio. I pushed Shay into the wall and said "LAST ONE INTO THE STUDIO SUCKS EGGS!" Audra and Shay threw me to the ground and ran into the recording studio.

ME-So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

ALL-There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it

SHAY-But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you  
If I had you

AUDRA-From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it

ALL-But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you  
If I had

ME-The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

AUDRA-That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you  
If I had you

SHAY-That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(Never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you

ALL-You y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you y-y-y-y-y you  
If I had you

Grinning we finished the song and Kelly spoke up "Thank you girls that was really good, go again?" We nodded and started singing again. An hour later we walked down to our car and Shay said "Well that was fun…AW WHO AM I KIDDING THAT WAS GREAT I LOVE DOING THIS!" grinning Audra and I nodded and got in the car. We roared up to the palmwoods and hopped out. The guys were hanging out in the lobby waiting for us.

Shay nudged me as we walked in. James was the only one facing us and when we walked in his jaw dropped. Grinning I waved at him and he regained his ability to speak. "JAY WHAT THE CHEESE ARE YOU THINKING WEARING THOSE CLOTHES IN PUBLIC!" James said standing up. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos turned to look at us. "DON'T LOOK AT HER!" James yelled. Smirking I walked over to him and sat down on Carlos's lap. Kissing Carlos I smirked at my brother who was fuming in silence. "Hey how was your day?" I mumbled to Carlos. "It's great, wonderful, you look great." Carlos said before kissing me.

"Let's go to the pool." Audra said looking bored. I kissed Carlos cheek before we sauntered off to our room. "Hang on gotta cheek my facebook." Shay said grinning as we got ready to go down to the pool. I was in my room changing when I heard Shay yell "JAY COME HERE!" I swaggered out of my room in my purple bikini. "what?" I said playing with my sillybands. Shay just pointed to the computer screen and that's when I noticed that Shay and Audra looked a little scared and angry.

It was Roscoe's profile on facebook and his statues said "Miss my girl Jay, I'm gonna see her, look out LA here I come only for Jay." It was from yesterday which meant that he was here. I backed away from the computer. "Please no." I whispered. I felt tears creep up on me. I shot into my room and slammed my door shut. Quickly putting a chair in front of the door so no one could get in I started sobbing.

Why couldn't he stay away? Did hurting me bring that much please to his life that he needs to come back?

James View

Before Shay and Audra came down I knew something was wrong. Call it a shift in the universe or twin telepathy I knew something was wrong with Jay. I stood up as the two ran down to us "JAMES IT'S JAY SHE'S CRYING!" Logan grabbed Shay and said "What's going on?" Shay started crying "Roscoe is coming!" I grabbed Audra who looked on the edge of tears too.

"What's going on?" I snarled. Audra looked at the ground and said "The guy who broke her heart is coming out here. I think something else went down between them something she never told us. I think he hurt her in other ways. You need to get her out of her room." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. I hugged her to my chest "It'll be ok. He won't get close." Carlos stood alone further away from the group. Kendall was hugging Jo, who looked like she might cry too.

I made eye contact with Carlos and nodded. Carlos took off upstairs at a dead sprint. A second later I took off to. We burst into the girls room and saw Jay's room. Carlos pounded on the door. "Jay open up! JAY PLEASE…please open the door." Carlos slid to the floor and whimpered "Please."

I stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. "James help me to open the door." Carlos said hoarsely. I glanced at my friend and nodded. Together we pushed against the door until we felt it start to open. Carlos slipped in while I tried to open the door even more. "James I can't find her." Carlos sounded panicked. Gritting my teeth I slipped into the room and looked around.

"try the closet." I said while I moved the chair so I could open the door. "James she's sleeping." Carlos sounded unsure. I looked over at my sister who was passed out on the floor of her closet. "WAKE HER UP!" I shrieked. We spent five minutes trying to wake her up when she gave a moan. "OK bring her to mama knight." I said and we carried her next door. She mumbled something about monsters eating her face. Nervously we put her on the couch while Mama Knight said "She will be fine, she didn't take anything that could kill her."

Jay's View

There were two aliens in my dungeon. One of them looked like me except he had pointed ears and huge canines. The other was handsome and sweet. He looked candy. Candy I'm hungry. The one that looked like me was scary when he freaked out. The other one tried to keep calm but I felt little droplets of liquid fall on me. It hurt, the droplets of acid hurt me.

Moaning I tried to tell them that it hurt but I couldn't speak. The two picked me up, they were going to feed me to the monsters that lived in the next room. "Pleaseee…don't the…the monsters…the monsters will…eat me. They will eat me." I tried to tell them. But they put me on an orange bed and a long haired monster said something to them.

I don't know who I am, I don't know where I am. All I know is that I did something wrong and I deserve whatever punishment I get. That's what the man said before I passed out the first time. He's right I did something wrong. I deserve the beating he gave me. I deserve every punch he gave me. don't I ?

**A/N sorry it took so long to write this i had MAJOR writers block. hope you liked this chapter it took me a couple of days.**

**DISCLAIMER-i only own Jay, i don't own BTR, or the song i used. I am barrowing Shay from Readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915**


	15. Day with Deek?

James's View

Jay woke up this morning screaming at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE DON'T PLEASE NOOO!" terrified I ran out to the couch and hugged her whispering "Jay it's ok, nothing is gonna hurt you here." Jay latched onto my shirt and whimpered and that's when I noticed bruises covering her back and legs. I wrapped the blanket around her and said softly "Jay who gave you those bruises?"

Jay whimpered and shook her head. "Did Carlos…or Roscoe?" I said looking at my sister. She shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. Jay looked terrified as she whispered "Roscoe is…here." A gasp came from behind me and then three girls pushed me away from Jay. "Come on, we just changed the lock on our door you will be safe." Audra said softly.

Jay nodded and stood up, the blanket fell off of her shoulders and the girls saw the mass amounts of bruising. "Why wasn't this visible last night?" Jo said softly. Shay grabbed the blanket and wrapping it around her friend said "Jay bruises really slowly." Jay was led back to their room.

Carlos came out a second later. "Jay gone?" He sounded tired. He was wearing his helmet and seemed as if he had slept in it. "Dude did you sleep at all last night?" Carlos shook his head and I patted his shoulder "Dude just go to bed, she'll be fine." I hoped so.

Jay's View

I was fine I showered and covered up my bruises. I walked out of the shower to find the group hanging out in the living room. I grinned at them all, and swaggered into my room. Changing into my black tank top softball uniform and black shorts I swaggered back out of the room brushing my hair. "Hey guys what's up?" I said sprawling on a chair. Everyone exchanged looks and James said softly "Jay, what happened last night?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know?" I got up and said "Listen we can act as if last night was scary or something, but it wasn't so act as if nothing happened." I got up stretched, "SO go on act as if nothing happened." Shay, Audra and Jo grabbed me and dragged me back into my room.

I grinned at my friends and said "What?" Audra pushed me so I was sitting on my bed "Jay we were really scared for you. Please tell us what happened." I frowned and said "He was here, he got into my room and gave me something. I don't know how, I know he started hitting me, but uhh I don't know what happened." I was lying through my teeth I remember everything clearly I just didn't want to share it with my friends.

Shay hugged me and said "Well I guess we can act as if nothing happened, we were just so scared." Smirking I hugged her back "I don't plan on dying anything soon." We were grinning as if nothing was wrong as we walked out. I felt a body slam me into the wall. "Please don't do anything like to me again." The body whimpered. I realized it was Carlos, and I buried my head in his chest and said "Don't worry I won't." Everyone else started to leave as we started to kiss each other.

MY phone rang a second later groaning I let go of his shirt and got my phone out of my pocket. "Yello?" I said annoyed. "Jay baby it's Mom, is Roscoe there?" My mom's voice was happy. "No mom, why would he be here?" I said angrily. "Jay, I invited him to come out to see you, he has been really depressed since you broke up with him for no reason." My mom is a moron. I hung up on her. I turned back to Carlos and said "So how are you?" Carlos growled under his breath and said "I don't want you to ever do that again." I nodded and kissed him. Pulling him to the couch i gently bit his lip and he groan happily.

My phone rang again. Grumbling I picked up "Mhhmm?" I mumbled through kisses. "JAY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?" breaking from the kiss i grinned up at Carlos then said "I don't know did it sound like this?" I hung up again and turned my phone to silent. Laughing Carlos pulled me up so we were standing up.

"I love you Jay, and I will do anything to protect you, just please tell me what happened last night." Carlos said being serious. I hugged him and said "It's kind of a long story, don't we have to go to work today?" Carlos hugged me back then said "Tell me after then." I nodded and we started downstairs.

In Rouque Records Shay, Audra and I started practicing our new album, because apparently girl bands become famous much quicker than boy bands. Kelly greeted us after we finished dancing. "Hey ladies, B4 Dark is a hit in the company. They like your music so they are asking for a Day with Deek." We shrugged and said "That's cool when?" Kelly looked a little nervous "well today actually. There's no time for the training so just don't do anything that could hurt anyone."

We shrug and we walk to the stylists room. 23 and 33 seconds later we were excused to the break room. I was wearing dark jeans, flip flops, a short navy blue dress thing that went a little past my hip. (I don't know what its called so use your imagination) Audra was wearing a white shirt with a setting sun on it, light jeans and her grey converse. Shay was wearing a regular old blue shirt, skinny jeans and her green converse. We entered the break room to find a small man was sitting at one end of the table.

"Hi Deek?" Shay said smiling. The man looked up at us and said "So your B4 Dark?" We nodded and sat down. "What kind of Laptop is that?" Audra said. Deek looked up in surprise then said "UHh a G62 window 7 intel core Dell." Audra brightened and said "That's the kind of laptop I have, of course yours is probably filled with cool stuff mine just had all the lyrics to our songs, and pictures from softball." Deek looked at us with a thoughtful smile. "You know my last interview with a group from this company I was trying to escape through the air ducts." We chuckled and I said "The last group from here wouldn't happen to be Big Time Rush?"

Deek smiled and nodded and said "Ok so question time." He looked at us with his laptop poised "So Ladies what's the inspiration for your name B4 Dark?" We all looked at one another and Audra said "Well when we are best friends and when we got out to party I guess we don't leave the house B4 it gets Dark. I really don't know how we got the name, Jay thought of it really."

I shrugged and said "It just came to me, and Audra is right, like that was the whole idea behind the name B4 Dark…" Deek smiled and started writing on his computer. "So what do you do for fun?"

Shay spoke up "Well back in New York, we played softball and snowboarded, plus over the summer we would spend our days in surfing. Now we like to hang out with our friends and sing." We low fived under the table. Deek nodded and continued writing. Nervously we waited for the next question. Deek paused and looked at us, "do you have any siblings?"

I raised my hand "Yeah, and you met him. It's James from Big Time Rush, he's my twin brother." Deek's face was priceless. "Y—You're the twin o-of James?"

**A/N BAHAHAHAHA good evening everyone...this is my favorite chapter and inspired by me and one of my friends...i really want to tell you what happened so here goes. So me and my friend Riley were chilling at his house when my phone rang. It was this girl who i was in a little fight with, i didn't want to talk to her b/c she was being really rude so i just hung up. My friend Riley looked at me and said "did you just-" Then my phone rang again and it was the girl i was in the fight with. She was like "DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?" And i was like "Did it sound like this?" then i hung up again. Hehee good times**

**ANYWAYS...thanks for reading my story so far i just really wanted to send my thanks to all of you who who reviewed. i love you all so much.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BTR...ehh i'll do the rest next time**


	16. Jay's Secret

Deek paled and said "You're not gonna throw me into a trash can like they did?" I shook my head and said "No, that's something my idiot brother would do not me." Shay snorted and said "Deek, we are…good people." Audra exchanged a look with me and said to Deek "So another question?" Deek hurriedly nodded and said "Are you all single?" I groaned and put my head on the table. Shay and Audra chuckled as Audra said "I'm single, Shay is going out with Logan from BTR and Jay is going out with Carlos…from BTR." Deek eyed me and said "Your closest to the two scary ones…I still like you." I smirked at him then mumbled to Audra "I thought you were going out with someone from New York?" Audra smiled at Deek while she said "Nope broke up a couple days ago."

I shrugged and continued answering questions. IT WAS SO BORING! Finally after an hour and a half Deek closed his laptop and said "Ok I'm done, it'll be posted in about an hour, thanks for your time." We smiled and thanked him. Once he was out of the building (I was watching from the window) I turned and screamed. "FINALLY THAT WAS SO BORING!" Shay chuckled as I ran to the fridge and pulled out my ice cream.

I stuck a spoon in the ice cream and started devouring the heavenly goodness. I moaned with happiness while Shay and Audra made popcorn. "You know Jay, ice cream tastes so much better with a little chocolate sauce." Carlos's voice was seductive as he walked into the room. Shay looked over at Logan and said "Want to go somewhere and eat lunch?" Logan nodded an d the two left. I looked up at my boyfriend and said "Well get me some sauce man!" Grinning Carlos grabbed some sauce and poured it all over my ice cream. He got some on his fingers. I grabbed his hand and slowly licked it off.

Carlos groaned, leaning closer to me. Dabbing some sauce on my nose he proceeded to kiss it off looking fondly at me he grinned suggestively and said "Maybe I should-" James pushed our faces away. "Not here." Embarrassed I looked at my ice cream and started quickly eating it. Audra groaned and said "We have to go sing, look for our day with deek in about an hour will you?" James nodded and Audra and I started walking to the sound booth. "Dude we don't have to sing yet." I said confused. Audra grinned and said "Well I have to give you our new song. I wrote it a couple of days ago." I grabbed the papers and instantly started singing.

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

[Chorus]  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

[Chorus]  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

[Chorus]  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

I looked at Audra and socked her in the arm "I love it, its great." Audra smiled and said "Good it took forever to think of it, but once I did I just couldn't stop writing weird right?" I smirked at my friend then I heard Carlos's voice "Hey Jay can I talk to you?" I turned to look at my boyfriend then my best friend "You mind?" Audra smirked back and turned to leave.

"Jay I wanted to talk about last night." Carlos said as I sat down next to him on the floor. I glanced at him then said "Why?" Carlos froze for a second then said "Why not you're the girl I love, when your in pain it hurts me too." I looked at the floor then said "Ok I guess you'll need the whole story."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Roscoe the cutest guy in the whole school was staring at you the whole time during lunch how could you not notice?" Audra asked fake glaring at Jay. The tall girl shrugged and said "I'm playing hard to get." Audra and Shay smacked their friend upside the head. "Ohmygosh he's coming over here." Shay whispered. Roscoe was indeed walking over, he had a devil may care smile contrasting with his dark eyes._

"_Hey Jay got a minute?" His voice was soft, and charming. Jay nodded and Audra and Shay walked away. Roscoe immediately starts to flirt and slowly Jay joins in. "So you want to go see a movie with me?" Roscoe asks and Jay startled says yes._

_The date was fantastic, and Roscoe was the perfect date. Over the next few months, Roscoe slowly became more controlling. Saying where Jay could hang out and for how long, and considering most of Jays friends were guys Jay thought that was a legit reason. _

_One night Jay got a ride from her friend Josh, and Roscoe wasn't thrilled. "JAY WHY WOULD YOU GET A RIDE FROM SOMEBODY ELSE?" Roscoe screamed at her. Jay instantly annoyed started yelling back "BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND, AND HE WAS THERE!" The two yelled for a while until Roscoe had enough and smacked Jay across the face. Jay held her face and in silence walked away. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME JAY….Jay I'm sorry it was an accident…" Jay walked away from her boyfriend in silence. Roscoe grabbed her and started apologizing. _

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

(END FLASHBACK)

I glanced at Carlos who stared at my toes then said "You would forgive him after he threatened you?" I nodded and whispered "I thought I loved him, he said it was part of every relationships, where they had moments like we had…I know he's wrong now." Carlos hugged me and said "He could never have been more wrong."

**A/N yeahh i know it's been a while...sorry anyways i hope you liked this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER-i own Jay, am barrowing Audra from Penafan915 and Shay from Readerwriterthinker...don't own BTR wish i did but i don't**

**anyways much love to all of you who have read my story so far thanks**


	17. Hollywood Party Queens

James's View

I was walking down to the recording studio when I heard Griffins voice "We should start a new trend, have a bad girl in your band, your new girl band." I stopped in shock "WTF?" I thought then I heard Kelly's voice "Uh sure." Kelly, like Gustavo was powerless against Griffin. I turned and ran back to the break room, looking for the members of B4 Dark.

Audra was sitting, reading a book and drinking coffee. The second I opened my mouth Gustavo cut me off "DOGS STUDIO NOW!" torn I paused then said "You're in for a shock today."

Audra glared at me, so I left, I warned one of them.

Jay's View

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

Hey! Hey!  
Forever  
Hey! Hey!  
Forever

It?s you and me  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you

I?ma take you there, I?ma take you there  
So don?t be scared, I?m right here, ready?  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it?s your chance, take my hand, come with me

It?s like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It?s gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
?Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like were on another level  
Feels like our love?s intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I

All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside

I?m driving, you could take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh  
It?s like now

It?s like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It?s gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
?Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

It?s a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying

What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes  
I?m releasing my heart and it?s feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won?t let you fall girl, let you fall girl

I won?t let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah

It?s like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It?s gon' be me you and the dance floor  
?Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Forever-ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever oh

We finished singing to find Kelly and Gustavo looking pissed. "Wasn't that good?" Audra said annoyed. Gustavo nodded and the two walked into the room. "We have some amazing news. You're going to be trendsetters. One of you is going to be the bad girl."

I exchanged a look with my friends then said "No way." Gustavo glared even more then said "ONE of YOU will be the bad girl because Griffin wants it. All you have to do is go to a lot of parties, dress different, and do whatever you want. Besides the bad girl will be the one who gets the most attention, the hottest boyfriends and the most money." Shay and Audra perked up. "I'll do it." They said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes while Kelly said softly "I think Jay should be it." I growled softly then said "Nope." Kelly rolled her eyes then said "Go home for the rest of the day." I stalked out of the room then saw James in the hall talking to some girl. She was dressed like she was going out to a club, and she was flirting like there was no tomorrow. Audra glanced at me and said "Whose she?" I shrugged and said "One way to find out."

"JAMES!" I shrieked and launched myself at my brother. He caught me and stumbled for a second. We laughed and straightened up. I looked at the girl and said "Hi I'm Jay and you are?" The girl flipped her dark curly hair and said "I'm looking for Griffin, I'm Alexandria, the rest is none of your business." She sneered at me. Shay and Audra walked by texting the guys and James slowly joined them.

"Next time I'm talking to somebody Jay, don't barge into the conversation." She said fixing her makeup. I narrowed my eyes then said "I'll do whatever I want Alexandria." I swaggered away.

When we got back to the palmwoods Logan checked his watch then said "Hey we should check what deek said." We ran up to 2J and Logan popped up his laptop. Going to Deeks blog he started to read

_Today I met with the newest pop group B4 Dark, and within five minutes I knew that they were going to give any competition a run for their money. They are funny athletic and talented young women, who love to goof off together._

The rest of his blog was very supportive of us, he really seemed to want us to succeed in the upcoming months. Cheering we all hugged one another, Kendall spoke up and said "Bitter's going out of town for the night, want to host a party?" James and Carlos started cheering when I spoke up "It's our turn to host a party. Text everyone to tell them it starts at seven." Audra, Shay and I ran down to the pool and started making it party ready. Jo appeared a second later. "Need help?" Shay nodded and the two ran out to get snacks.

Audra and I finished setting up, with the lights, music, and to top it all off Audra and I were dressed in our favorite party outfits. Audra's was a dark green that went to her mid thighs. Mine was a dark purple that went down to my midthigh. We started blasting our music and turned on the lights. The two of us turned around to find Jo and Shay staring at us with an amused expression. "Guy's you know this is just a party right?" Shay said grinning. Audra grinned and said "Dude this isn't New York anymore." I spoke up "Yeah and after tonight we are going to be known as the Hollywood Super Party Queens of Hollywood." Jo spoke up "You said Hollywood twice."

"you bet I did." Audra and I smirked and walked to the pool doors. We opened it and saw Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan walking over to the pool. "Welcome to the party, food is to the left, dance floor straight ahead and good times all around." The boys chuckled and walked in. Carlos's eyes lingered on me and teasingly I kissed him on the cheek.

People trickled in to the party. The all said hello to us and thanked us for inviting them. I took my seat on a throne with Audra sitting next to me. "Well looks like our party is a success." Audra said and we fist bumped. James appeared next to my friend and asked if she wanted to dance. She said yes and left me sitting on my throne.

"Hey there pretty thang." Carlos's voice was teasing as he stood next to me. I grinned and said "Hey what's up?" Carlos grabbed my hand and said "We're gonna dance."

_need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes, you a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class all your own

And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you?re mine  
You are one of a kind

And you mean to me what I mean to you  
And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do  
?Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
?Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it?s hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh girl

I don't want nobody else  
Without you there?s no one left and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I can not wait now

Hey, little shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true  
You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try  
To be your everything

?Cause if I got you I don't need money  
I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
?Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it?s hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

And I will never try to deny  
That you are my whole life  
?Cause if you ever let me go I would die  
So I won't front

I don't need another woman  
I just need your all or nothing  
?Cause if I got that then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

And, oh, I'm into you  
And, girl, no one else would do  
?Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

And now I know I can be the only one  
I bet it?s hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life  
Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, girl  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, oh

With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you  
With you, with you, yeah

Carlos gently lifted my chin and our eyes locked. He grinned and slowly kissed me. "I love being around you, I love everything about you." He said softly. Grinning I kissed him back "I love everything about you too."

**A/N sorry if this chapter sucks, i haven't been feeling all that great...umm anyways i really appreceate all of your reviews so thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER- i own nothing- but i do own Jay, and am barrowing Shay from Readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915**

**so please review**


	18. Big Time Bad Girl

Happiness bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I snuggled into my warm bed. Carlos made me so happy, so excited so perfect. I turned my music on and sat in silence for a couple of minutes while I tried to figure out what we were supposed to do today.

Ah right, I'm supposed to be the "bad" girl. Not gonna happen. Sighing I got ready for the day.

We rolled up to the recording studio at our normal time. Audra and Shay were in outfits and were trying to proclaim themselves as the "bad girl". The two swaggered up to Kelly and Gustavo and posed. I sighed and sat down on a couch.

Shay pushed Audra out of her way and said "BACK OFF!" the two started yelling at one another about how the other wasn't "bad" enough to be the bad girl. Gustavo and Kelly looked at one another and said "Neither of you are going to be the bad girl, Jay is." I sighed and said "Still not gonna." Gustavo frowned and yelled "YOUR GOING TO GO AGAINST ME, KELLY, GRIFFIN,AND THE RECORDING COMPANY?" I nodded and he smirked "Bad Girl."

I smacked my head and groaned. We walked into the studio and we just stood there while Griffin stared at us. "Which ones the bad one?" he asked. Shay and Audra both posed and Gustavo said "Jay is, but she won't be bad which makes her bad." I rolled my eyes and said "I don't turn my back on my friends, not for money, boys or attention." Griffin was silent for a second then he said "Well it's a good thing I hired Alexandria to be your bad girl." Alexandria walked through the doors looking like she just got back from a party.

"Thanks Griffin." She said grinning. My eyes were narrowed, this was going to be a great day, not. Alexandria spotted me and said "Well isn't this amusing, Jay isn't it? Don't worry, I'm just here to get famous, I don't care about you or your friends." I looked at Kelly who looked just as annoyed as me. Alexandria grinned and pushed Audra out of the way "I like to be in the center." She said grinning meanly.

I glared at her and then said "I didn't think we would want to send out a bad image to the people who are buying our songs, because that's not a new or fresh idea, it's a lame one." Griffin looked at me then said "Is she trying to insult me because she's the bad one or is she serious?" Kelly stuttered while Griffin went on "I think she is the bad one…ok new idea, which ever girl is the most bad will stay the loser will leave. It's just between Jay and Alexandria." He said glancing at my friends.

Alexandria flipped her hair and said "Bad girls do what they want, when they want." I flipped my hair back and said "Is that so?" Alexandria nodded and said "Yeah." I walked over to Gustavo's platinum records and broke one. Grinning She walked over too and knocked a row of them onto the floor.

"Round one goes to Alexandria." Griffin sounded excited.

Alexandria walked away to the kitchen and slowly people followed her. She grabbed the whipped cream and said "Bad Girls are flirts." She walked down to where Big Time Rush was recording, grabbed James, and pulled him into the hall closet. A scream followed with "DON'T TOUCH ME!" James burst out of the closet looking terrified. He didn't have his shirt, and was covered in whipped cream. I burst out laughing and went to go get Carlos but not before throwing "Bad Girls have class." over my shoulder. "Ohh that's a new one, Point to Jay."

I waved at my boyfriend then said "Want to go out for some ice cream later?" He nodded and I walked away. Everyone was in the recording studio, where Alexandria was singing. It sounded like crap. I burst in and hip checked her. I started singing too.

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh

He got what he needs to impressin'

Just look at the way that he dressin'

Ain't no question chicks like oh.

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic

She blowin' your mind with her asset

So Jessica Alba fantastic,

Instant classic boys like oooh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'

She said boy where you been at

Stop talking let's get with it

Just like that they

He said you're amazing

She said then why ya waiting

No more deliberating

What you doin' let's get to it

Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure

He do everything to get with her

He say anything to convince her.

Money spent to diamonds send her

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it

She lovin' the fact that she's gifted

Everything he do she gets lifted

Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'

She said boy where you been at

Stop talking let's get with it

Just like that they

He said you're amazing

She said then why ya waiting

No more deliberating

What you doin' let's get to it

Just like that they Alexandria dropped out as the song went out of her range

One night with you, boy just one night with you,

All the things we could do,

Every day i think of

One night with you

no one else but us two

All our dreams would come true

If we'd just get together

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us touching like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

Alexandria glared at me as I finished singing. "Jay wins the bad off, Alexandria I have another group for you to join." Griffin's voice was all business. As he and Alexandria walked away. I rolled my eyes and said "Can we go home this was a lame waste of a day." Kelly nodded and we left.

We drove home and I flopped onto my bed. "Lame!" I mumbled. Shay texted Logan and said "James just told Logan who told me to tell you that his mom and your mom are coming back here together." I shot up and said "NO!" Shay nodded and said "He wants to know if we want to hang out anyways." I flopped back down and said "Sure. When are they getting here?" Shay was silent then "He says that they are here…"

**A/N ok everyone I need some ideas I'm having major writers block so if you have an idea or anything I will use it. But thanks so far for reading this…**

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN Jay and that's it. I am barrowing Shay from Readerwriterthinker and Audra from Penafan915**

**I don't own btr though I wish I did**


	19. Sugar Handover and sad News

My mother was coming back. Both mothers actually. I glanced at shay who was nervously standing in the doorway and I said "Movie night…I need the Newsies." Shay nodded and we started making plans. The first of which was to invite Jo over. Jo happily agreed to come over at eight.

I pulled all of the blankets out of the closet and adjusted the couch so that we could all sit and watch the movies in comfort. Audra was making food, which was a good things since I still wasn't allowed into the kitchen.

Finally 8 o'clock arrived and Jo bounced into our room. "WHAT MOVIE?" she shrieked. I threw Newsies at her and said "WE ARE WATCHING HOT GUYS SING AND DANCE!" We shrieked and put in the movie. "OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU SPOT!" I shrieked. Audra threw a pillow at me and said "Hush up Jacks the cutest." Jo threw a pillow at her and said "No way mush is definitely the hottest." Shay threw a pillow at both of them "NO WAY RACETRACK IS THE BEST!" we laughed and sang along with the songs. I mean how could you not?

At the end of the movie we heard the door open and I heard…"Jay?" my mothers voice was confused as she walked into our room. I paused the movie and said "Hello mother, I'm in a band with Audra and Shay. This is our new friend Jo. We are watching a movie, tonight, all night long. If you would excuse us we would like to continue "carrying the banner" in peace."

My mother stood there in silence for a second then we continued watching the movie. Audra poked me and whispered "Wow, that was like amazing I don't think I've ever heard you shoot down your mom!" I shrugged and said "Yeah well I'm sick of the woman."

We continued watching Newsies, then watched Batman Begins, the Dark Knight, 3:10 to Yuma and other Christian Bale movies. All in all it was a good night. We passed out on the couch at 8 in the morning. A couple hours later somebody was banging on the door. I stood up and groaned "Sugar Hangover!" I moaned. I stumbled over to the door and opened it. "What?" I snarled, then realized that it was James standing in the doorway.

"did you just wake up?" he said staring into the room. I glared at him as he went on "It's three in the afternoon, what were you girls doing last night?" I leaned against the door and whispered "Please stop talking so loud, I have headache, and I need some Red Bull." James grinned and said "Shower, and get your friends up we are going out to a waterpark, for the next few days, and yes I'm only saying this so we don't have to have that awkward mother meeting yet."

I punched my brother in the arm and said "good I can't wait."

**A/N guys I think I lost my muse…if you find it can you direct it back to me….anyways….this story is gonna be on hold for a little bit till I figure out where exactaly I want to go with it.**

**If any of yall have an idea I would love it…soo I might be able to post next week, maybe…idk I'm so sorry that I got this far and gave up (FOR NOW) anyways send me your thoughts.**


	20. The Park

We zoomed up to the entrance of the water park, and screeched to a halt. I jumped out of the car and screamed "FINALLY THE PROMISED LAND!" Giggling Audra, Shay, Jo and I skipped over to the ticket booth area and bought tickets for everyone. Carlos came running up and started pulling me towards the roller coaster. Grinning we hopped onto the Boomerang and after going through loops that made me want to barf we did it again…but backwards.

I held tight to Carlos's hand and as we got off the coster my legs were shaking. "GAH rollercoasters suck." I whispered to Carlos. Carlos chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Aww let's go on a water ride!" I nodded and we walked over to the lazy river. I smiled at the life guard boy who handed me my tube. "Thanks." I winked at him. Carlos glared at the boy as we walked away.

I kissed his cheek and hopped into the lazy river. Carlos disappeared for a second then pulled me under the water. I shrieked as we surface and splash him "Jerk." I giggle. Carlos dunked me again and hopped onto his floatie. I surfaced then pushed him out of his tube. "HAHA SUCKA!" I giggled then hopped into my floatie tube. Carlos surfaced and kissed me "You goof." He sat in his tube and we floated along the lazy river. The rest of the day was spent in utter bliss. When we got back to the Palm Woods I noticed a crowd of people gathering in the pool area. "What's going on?" I asked Carlos. Carlos glanced into the pool and said "It's the Jam Session, anyone can go sing." I nodded vacantly then said "I want to do it." Audra glanced at me and said "Kelly said not to show off our songs." I shrugged and said "I want to sing my song." Audra opened her mouth but I darted away, and got to the front of the crowd just as Guitar Dude said "Anybody else want to sing?" I shot my hand into the air and said "Ohh MEE!" People chuckled and I was helped onto the makeshift stage. I was handed a guitar and started playing along. **(It helps if you listen to Glee- Teenage Dream with Darren Criss…he's my insperitation for today….)**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I let the last note ring out and after a second the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Grinning I bowed and was helped off the stage. I wiggled through the crowd, to my group of friends and said "Well did you like it?" Shay and Audra tackled me into a hug and said "WOW JAY THAT WAS AMAZING!" I grinned and my brother smirked a little and said "Yeah…it's a Diamond thing, we're fantastic singers…" I stuck my tongue out at him and said "You mean I'm a great singer?" he smacked me upside the head and said "I liked it, so shut up." Carlos kissed my cheek and said "That was amazing…why don't you put it into the album?" I shrugged and said "I wasn't sure it was that good." Carlos nuzzled me and said "Your such a dork, of course it was going to be great." I kissed him and said "I wuv you carlos." He kissed me back and said "I know." Laughing we went upstairs to play Call of Duty (I won). All in all a good day.

**i'm sorry for keeping y'all waiting... hectic life style i have. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things, so i apologize for the crappyness of this chapter...anyways...tell me what you think...BYee**


	21. sick and shots

Carlos's View

"Achooo!"

"groan."

"ACHOOO!"

"sigh"

"AAAACHOOOO!"

"JAMES SHUT UP!"

"It's not uh just me…Arghhhh….It's Jay too." James groaned from the couch. James and Jay were curled up on the couch under a ton of blankets. Shay and Audra glanced at me, Logan, and Kendal and they backed away slowly.

"Groaannn." The Jay shaped mound groaned. James moved away a little bit.

"Logan can you get me a bucket?" James groaned.

"Jay are you ok?" I asked. My girlfriend groaned in response.

Suddenly the two of them sat up and said in unison "I'm gonna barf."

The two of them lunged towards the bathroom, and both made it there. Unfortunately only one landed in the toilet.

"AAHHHHH JAY YOU BARFED ON ME!" James screamed.

I looked at Logan who was looking the bathroom with a grin. "Hey Mrs. Knight? Will you pick up James and Jay, they need to go to the…doctor." Audra whispered the last word, but the super hearing of both Jay and James heard it anyways. The Bathroom door slammed shut and one of the twins screamed "We're not getting a shot."

"Dammit." Shay mumbled. A second later Freight-Train burst into the room followed by Gustavio, Kelly and Mrs. Knight. We pointed to the bathroom and Kelly walked over to it.

"Hey, twins, we are just going to take you to the doctors to get some medicine to make you feel better. We're not going to give you a shot." Kelly called through the door while Katie started picking the lock. There was a splash as more vomit hit the toilet and the sound of the shower running.

The door popped open and we peered inside to see Jay weekly sitting by the toilet and James leaning against the shower wall washing his leg off. They obviously had washed up whatever hadn't made it to the toilet.

Jay smiled weakly and said "You promise?" Kelly nodded and Jay got up. "WAIT!" Logan shrieked then bolted out of the room. "IM NOT GETTING SICK!"

Suddenly James and Jay's moms walked in. Mrs. Diamond gasped and said "James, Jay ohh my babies." Jay poked her head out of the doorway and said "Hi mama." James leaned out above her and said "Mama Jay puked on me."

Jay's adopted mother stood in the doorway with a torn expression on her face then she said softly "I'll get the car." Mrs. Diamond nodded, and without a word she embraced her children.

She looked like the twins, James looked more like her in the height and they had a similar cocky attitude that comes with being pretty. But Jay and Mrs. Diamond have the same facial expressions and the way they hold themselves. Actually if it weren't for the face that her hair was darker and she was older they looked like triplets.

"Come on let's go to the doctors." She murmured. The twins docilely followed their mother, and the rest of us slowly followed them.

10 minutes later in the doctors office.

"AHHHH I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" Jay screamed and ran and a second later her twin followed screaming the same thing, from a different room.

I chuckled with Kendal, Logan, Shay and Audra and watched as their mothers ran after them. Jay shrieked and dived past us hiding behind me. I looked hopelessly at her and then turned to the doctor who had been following her. "Dude if she's able to outrun you, screaming she's fine."

Her adopted mother shook her head and said "She had a broken leg and crawled away because she thought she had to get a shot."

Mrs. Diamond paused and said "Yeah Carlos you should know better, remember when James got dehydrated and they had to put the IV in him? They had to give him a shot so they could calm him down."

"NO…NO DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING! I'LL SUE YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M JAMES DIAMOND DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT! MOOOOOMMMMMM….JAY HELP MEEE!" James screamed from down the hall where freight train had grabbed him and brought him to the doctors room.

Jay lunged away trying to get away from the doctor, but Shay grabbed her and said "We need you to get better so dummy just do it. Carlos will hold your hand." I nodded when Jay looked at me, so she warily nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the doctors office. She whimpered as the needle slid beneath her skin and her grip on my hand increased to the point where I couldn't feel my fingers.

She smiled shakily and then promptly passed out. I looked at Kendall who just walked in and said "Did James pass out?" Kendall nodded and said "Yeah it's weird how close they got, and how weirdly connect they are." I nodded and we carried her to the van.

**A/N IM BACK! hahaha so yeah i hope you like this chapter tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER i own nothing**


	22. PJ'S and bitchin

Jay's View After the doctor appointment

James and I stared at each other. We only had the 24 hour flu but we weren't supposed to do anything for the next 48 hours. One minute passed, neither of us blinked.

I casually reached down and grasped my air cannon. Pulling it back I turn it up at James and let go. His hair flew back and he blinked.

"heehee I win." I mumbled as I turned away from him.

James flipped his hair back into its spot and turned away from me. "Meanie" he mumbled.

I groaned and grabbed the remote. We were currently curled on the couch in my room dying of boredom. I flipped the TV on and after 20 long minutes of desperate channel flipping I landed on a movie station. Peter Pan was on so we watched that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Roque Records

"DOGS! STUDIO NOW!" the roar filled the building. The boys left us at the door. Shay, Audra and I just kinda stared at each other then kept walking. Shay and I were giggling and bouncing around like 5 year olds while Audra was walking behind us muttering "imature." and things like that. Shay and I were goofing around doing secret spy ninja moves down the hallway when we saw a shadow come down the hall. Audra was suddenly ahead of us before she turned around with a happy glow.

Audra grabbed me and Shay and pulled us into a doorway. "SHHH is that Dak Zevon?" She hissed at us pawing at our heads. Shay and I groaned and pushed her off of us.

We looked out and to our surprise, Dak Zevon was walking towards us. I waved and then decided to go with the whole weird peeking around corners thing. Dak paused as I slid across the wall like a ninja. "What are you doing?" He asked. I paused and said "I'm a ninja. Don't hate." Dak chuckled and said "Ok that's cool but pirates definitely beat ninjas."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO—OW!" I yelped as Shay hit me and Dak upside the head. Shay paused then said "Vampires beat all." Dak laughed as I chased Shay down the hall screaming "NO CHANCE IN HECK!"

We ran into out recording studio and saw nobody was there so I looked at Shay with an evil grin. Audra was slower to come in. She was glaring at the floor and mumbling something I couldn't quite hear.

"Let's rap." I said. Shay slapped me upside the head and said "No chance in heck lovie." I stuck out my tongue. Audra groaned and said "should have stayed in our pajamas today." I nodded in agreement then had a brain burst.

4 hours later the girls plus BTR in the recording studio

"Wait what?" Kelly said looking confused. "It's a song about staying in Pj's on Christmas, even though it was last month…" I said. Kelly shrugged and Gustavio leaned down to the mike and said "This better sound good." "Oh it will." I said with a grin. "KICK IT!" Shay and I yelled. We looked at Audra, she was supposed to join in but she was focused on her mike. Shrugging we focused on the new song.

Gustavio-Yeah, let's get dressed.

It's time to go to Grandmas.

Kendall-Aw, come on Gustavio

Shay-Don't make us wear that

James and Jay-It's not our style man

Gustavio-Well whatya ya'll wanna wear?

James and Audra- When it comes to fashion on Christmas Day

Carlos and Jay -There's one thing that everyone knows

Logan and Shay- You got to be properly dressed to play.

Logan -So you can't wear fancy clothes

All- Let's stay in our PJ's all Christmas long..

Stay in our PJ's, they're fuzzy and wuzzy and warm

Shay- They're stretchy for playing my new drumset.

Carlos- and aerodynamically my new jet.

Jay-And skirts James-and ties

Jay and James- might make us die!

Gustavio- Aight, forget the jackets

All- Let's stay in our PJ's and play our toys

Stay in our PJ's, for cottony holiday joy

Kendal, Logan James and Carlos- They keep you quick for a suction dart war

Jay, Shay and Audra- They let you jump fast, then even the score

Kendal and Logan-And tight dress shoes make you die!

Gustavio-Then how about these nice sweaters?

All- We're not wearing that..

It's messed up to dress up in PJ's

with the rest of the good girls and boys,

It's like wearing your toys.

With pockets for rockets, and space for ships,

And game controllers with microchips

So come along on a holiday song and we'll

stay in our PJ's all Christmas looooong.

Gustavio-I don't wanna fight them or disappoint them,

If "G" can't beat them, I might as well join them.

Kendall-Looking good G

(Backround) Girls-yeaahhhhh

Logan-Isn't that better?

(Backround) Girls- isn't it?

James-Check you out Gustavio!

(Backround) Girls- Whoaa

Gustavio- I can dig it kids, but Grandma's not gon' like it..

~~~~~end song~~~~~~

We cheered at the end of the song and Gustavio grinned and said "great now again."

We groaned and for the next three hours we kept singing the same song.

Finally Gustavio told us he had another song. But we had to split back into our respective bands because he had a song for each of us. Yay. I'm being sarcastic. I'm tired and cranky. I need coffee.

B4 Dark trooped back down to our studio with our lyrics.

Giggling we read it through. I don't know why Gustavio gave us this song. We were sitting in the box when I started pounding on some bongo drums and Shay started doing some cool thing with the sound Audra got on another set of drums and we started recording the music.

After like 20 minutes messing around with that, we set the track and started playing the music.

Audra- I have a heart I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me

Shay (background)- hushhh

Me- If you know what's good for you

I think you're hot I think you're cool

You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus

All- Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

(CHORUS) All

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Shay- Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

That's when the hunger really hits me

You're little heart goes pitter patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

and for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner

I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

(CHORUS)All

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Me- Ohohwoahohwoah x8

Me- I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal

Audra (Background)- I'll eat you up

Me- I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal

Audra (Background) -I'll eat you up

Audra- I love you

I warned you

ROAR

~~~~song end~~~~

"Ehhhh i'm not really into eating people." Shay mumbled. I glanced at her and said "That is called cannibalism and is in fact frowned upon in most societys." Audra slapped me upside the head and said "Kelly said this is gonna be on our album which comes out next tomorrow. I am so ready to become fameous." I shrugged and said "I'd rather chill and play softball ya know be normal?"

Audra glared at me and said "We are going to be famous singers, we have a great thing going for us. Don't try and make this about you because it's not."I blinked. "What the cheese nips is that all about?" I asked.

Audra huffed and said "If you don't know now then you never will." I looked at Shay who seemed just as lost as I was. "Dude just say what your thinking I'm not a mind reader." I said softly.

Audra stood up and said "I wrote this song. I gave it to Kelly to give to Gustavio. It's about being able to fend for yourself and not needing a guy, because I know i'm like the third wheel here, everyone is going out with someone, and even guys like Dak Zevon like you two better then they like me. Well here's the thing I DON'T NEED A GUY to be happy."

I held up my hands in surrender "We never said you did." Audra glared at me "Yeah well you made fun of my song." I looked at Shay who said "We were just kidding Audra." Audra flipped her hair and said "Yeah well I found it offensive." "Sorry Audra." We said grinning hoping this was over. it wasn't.

"No your not. You're never sorry, because everyone always forgives you. You're little miss perfect. You are smart, athletic, nice, funny, pretty, oh and don't forget tallented. People adore you and you always get what you want, you never have to really try for it. You're so rude to your mom, when she does everything for you. Everybody does everything for you. You were a friggin Queen back at our school, when you got hurt you were all people could talk about. Your still all people talk about. But do you care? NO! You're just so above it all in your pretty little world with your pretty little twin and pretty little boyfriend and their pretty little friends. You act like your so special but your not. WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL? HUH? Cause all I see is a nothing! Your nothing! You're not even that tallented or anything. You get by because you use people just like your using me and Shay." Audra stormed out, slamming the door.

I glanced at Shay who was white as snow and said "I'm not...really...if I am...I'm sorry...I don't mean to..." Shay hugged me and said "I don't know that girl sometimes, something must have happened you know? She doesn't mean it and I don't believe it." I hugged her back, Audra's words had cut me in a way nobody else had. She was my sister and now I don't even know her.

**A/n sooooo here's anouther one. hope you all liked it. I'm not all to sure...soo what do YOU think is wrong with Audra? I'd really like to hear from you all *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE***

**DISCLAIMER-i own nothing**


	23. Jam beach

Jam Session Later the same day

Still Jays POV

The Jam sessions are a ton of fun, everybody gets in on it and nobody gets made fun of. Like rapping, I love doing it, but would never seriously do it, it's just something I do at Jams. Shay and I told the guys what happened and they couldn't think of anything that happened that could have bothered Audra enough to yell that.

Audra wasn't sitting with us at the Jam she was sitting with guitar dude. She moved to a different room, on the other side of the building. I leaned against Carlos who just held me silently. There was nothing to say.

Shay nudged me and whispered "Look it's her turn, I think she's going to sing." Audra was indeed getting up to perform. She paused then said "Umm Hi I really like this song and just wanted to sing it."

She paused then started to sing, looking nervously at Carlos.

Ooh Yeah

Yeah yea

[Verse 1]

When you stand so close to me

I'm feeling butterflies

Is this the way that it supposed to be

When I look into your eyes

All you have to do is say my name

Just a stutter more like butter

Since I met you boy my whole worlds changed

I can't hide this or deny this

[Chorus]

Boy you got me catching feelings

Got me thinking maybe you're the one

I didn't understand the reason

That my heart was beating like a drum

I didn't understand the meaning

Then you opened up my eyes to

A crazy little thing called love

(A crazy little thing called love)

A crazy little thing called love

whoa ho yeah

Whoa Yea

Everyone clapped when she finished. She sounded pretty good. Then people started complimenting her and she looked at me so smugly as she talked with them. I did a little thumbs up because I knew it would get under her skin, that I didn't respond to her. She narrowed her eyes and then poured out the honey for everyone else. I shrugged and leaned over to Shay. "I'm hungry want to grab some popcorn?"

Shay nodded and yelled "Yo we're getting some food. What do you guys want?" Most people said popcorn and chips, so we went up to our room to pop the popcorn.

As we walked up to our room Shay softly said "Did you see how she couldn't take her eyes off Carlos?" I nodded tensely then said "She said she doesn't need a man, so why would she want mine?"

Shay shrugged and said "She kinda always liked him. She just never said anything." I stopped and stared at Shay. "Shay-Shay the Green say what?" "Look she said she was pretty much over him when she told me so I decided it wasn't worth it to tell you. Plus I never thought she'd flip out for no reason." Shay said softly. I nodded and said "It's fine, I – I thought she liked James…ya know?"

Shay nodded and said "I donno anymore." I punched her in the arm and said "Ok we're over this. It's totally ok." We finished the walk to our room and threw the popcorn in the microwave.

My phone tweeted. Text message from Kelly.

"Boys are going on tour in two days Griffin just told us. we are staying here though ." I squealed and jumped up and down. Shay looked at me then at the text and then joined me. "IM SO EXCITED FOR THEM!" She yelled. "ME TOO!" I shrieked back. Grinning like idiots we skipped down to the pool.

Right before we walked out to the pool we heard "YO Gustavio just told us we're going on tour!" A huge cheer went up from our friends. Grinning we walked out smiling, Carlos saw us and started walking towards us with a huge smile.

Suddenly somebody grabbed him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Not just anybody, my best friend, pulled him into a kiss. I dropped the popcorn, turned and ran. Just ran till I saw the beach. I don't know how far away I was but I wasn't tired. I just wanted to keep running till I dropped.

I saw a campfire and staggered towards it. Dak was there and saw me as I walked up. "Hey Ninja." He said with a grin. I grinned back and said "Hey pirate." He chuckled and said "Guys this is Jay, from Roque Records. She's gonna be famous." There were laughs and ohhhs. But it was nice. They chatted and we all talked about regular stuff. It was nice. After a couple of hours I realized I didn't know where I was and I didn't know how to get home.

"Hey umm Dak, where am I? I was running and got all mixed up ya know?" He chuckled and said "I can drive you back to the Palm Woods if you want." I gave him an odd look, how did he know where I lived?

Seeing the look Dak laughed and said "Roque Records always makes their kids stay there. Don't worry I'm not creeping on you." I laughed too this time, as we walked to his SUV.

"So why were you crying?" Dak asked as we pulled away from the beach. I shrugged and said "My best friend kissed my boyfriend, and she said some hurtful things and I really don't know why." Dak glanced at me and said "Did it seem like they kissed before?" I shrugged and said "I don't know I kinda went into shock, and bolted so I don't even know the whole story. But I couldn't believe that the girl I consider my sister would do something like that."

Dak pulled up to the Palm Woods and said "Listen, Hollywood does some crazy stuff to people, I'm not excusing your friend I'm just saying maybe she changed because of all the pressure, and is scared because maybe you didn't change. I'm not saying to forgive her or any of that understanding crap. I'm saying that Hollywood makes people crazy sometimes." "Thanks Dak." He nodded and I hopped out of the car.

It was five in the morning, nobody was awake. I slipped into my room and went over to Shays room. "Shay?" I whispered. Shay sat upright and turned on her light. "Where were you?" she hissed, her hair all askew. I sat down, then jumped up, I was covered in sand. "Umm the beach, with Dak Zevon and a couple of other kids." I whispered back.

Shay got up and said "Shower, come back, then we talk." I nodded and then hurried into and out of the shower. I pulled some Pj's on and then walked back out to the living room. Shay was sitting there with some tea. "The boys left for their tour a couple of hours ago." She said. I nodded slowly.

Shay looked at me saying "Carlos was taken by surprise, and didn't know what to do. He pushed Audra away like a second after you left, and tried to run after you but you were gone. He tried to call you but I had your phone. He was so angry with Audra though, all of us are."

I nodded and said "I'm going to go to work early, see you there?" She nodded and I drove over to R.R. I pulled out a guitar and started playing.

I'm good at wasting time,

I think lyrics need to rhyme, and you're not asking

but Im tryna grow taller,

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please

and sometimes on a homemade casadea

Otherwise it smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like you

And the moon looks like a toenail

And I love it when you say my name

If you wanna know

Here it goes, gonna tell you this.

A part of me that shows, if we're close gonna let you see

Everything but remember that you asked for it.

Im tryna do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well you asked for it.

For your per-using, at times confusing, slightly amusing

Introducing Me.

Do-do do do do do do

Do-do do do do do do

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

**A/N so i got 2 chapters in one day yay! please please pleaseeeeee review it makes me thing peopel actually like this. **

**Disclaimer- i dont own btr or the music in this**

**Peace love and music**


	24. this is how it ought to be

Shay and I were sitting on the couch watching BTR on the TV. The boys were singing for a concert and girls were screaming and professing their love for the boys.

"Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend"

At the interview after the show the boys were squished on a little orange couch. The woman looked super excited to be interviewing Big Time Rush. I think her name was Oprah or something. It didn't matter because the boys were being interviewed and being all cool about it.

Carlos's POV

Oprah was hosting us on her show. We were sitting on her couch. "HEY HEY HEY IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" She shrieked when we walked out and waved. She hugged all of us and said "Sit sit." We squished on the couch with barely enough room for two of us. After laughing and then Logan and I sitting on the floor, she began talking.

"Soo boys I know you have a ton of girls ask this, but I just gotta, do you have any special ladies out there watching?" We all nodded and Kendal said "Well I have my girlfriend Jo, my mom and sister."

There were a couple of awwws from the audience. Logan spoke up next "Umm I have a girlfriend named Shay." James smirked and said "Well I have my twin sister, Jay who is also going out with Carlos. Jay is in a band with Shay, and their…friend, their called B4 Dark. They are really good."

I smacked James leg and said "I wanted to tell them…darn." Everyone chuckled, and I went on "Well all of our female friends back home they are still special to us. Well all of our friends are special to us if that makes any sense?" People were nodding and making agreeable noises.

The following hour was filled with regular questions, stuff we've been asked a thousand times. I hope Jay was watching.

Jay's View

Shay and I were sitting on the couch when the guys mentioned us. I was also on my laptop checking out the fan sight Kelly had made for us. All of a sudden the numbers started increasing. Like rapidly increasing. "Shay?" I turned grinning to my friend who just stared at me nervously. "Look."

Shay glanced at the computer then shrieked "OHMYGOD WE'RE ON OUR WAY WE'RE GOING TO BE FAMEOUS!"

The next day we were hosting a beach side concert and the tickets were sold out.

We sang and danced and just had the time of our lives. Though it would have been better if the guys were there.

For the last half hour of our show we really pulled out all the stops. Before the last song Shay pulled me over and said "Look over in the corner." I glanced over to where she was pointing and Carlos, who looked exhausted, was sitting there smiling at me. I smiled back my heart felt like it was going to expload. I ran over and kissed him hand on the lips and ran back out bringing the crowd to their feet dancing like crazy as we sang.

i felt truely at home, on the stage.

That night as we, Carlos and I were sitting on the roof i turned to him and said "I love you you know that right?"

Carlos wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you too, and this is where we belong. Together forever."

I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest. This is how it ought to be.

**DISCLAIMER. BTR isn't mine. **

**I think in the next chapter the story might end. but never fear i might leave room for a sequal. see y'all later.**


End file.
